Trapped
by Flower princess11
Summary: A week has passed and Star can't stop thinking about Danny and what happened on the island. She knows that there is more to him than meets the eye. However, her attempts to find out more ends with the two of them being locked up at the school with no way out and Danny can't use his powers with her around. Will Danny's secret be revealed or will Star find out ? Sequel to Stranded.
1. Confused

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 1: Confused  
**_

It was a typical day in Amity Park and everybody was busy going on with their typical, everyday lives. Adults were heading off to work and children were heading off to school for their education. They were all pretty anxious today since it is Friday and they cant wait to hear the final bell and be allowed to leave school in order to start their weekend. However, in order for that to happen they actually have to _get_ to school first, which will be starting soon.

"I can't believe I overslept, I can't risk getting a detention on a Friday. ..."An annoyed voice grumbled within a fancy looking home in this town.

In that home, a certain blonde teenage girl was busy getting ready for school, working fast to get dressed and fix her hair since she didn't want to risk being late.

And she's not the only one.

"Estelle Joy Strong! Hurry up, you don't want to be late!..."Her father shouted from downstairs.

"I'm coming, dad...just wait a sec..."Star shouted as she quickly finished applying her make-up, put her shoes on as well as her trademark red flower and then ran out of her room and went down the stairs to join her father for breakfast in the dining room.

"Made it..."Star said as she took her place at the table, while their maid handed her breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs and toast with some orange juice.

"Hurry up and eat Star, remember that I have to get to the courthouse at 8:00pm sharp and I know you don't need a tardy on your permanent record..."Her father said as he was nearly done with his breakfast and he was now drinking his cup of coffee.

"I know, Dad..."Star said as she obeyed and quickly ate her breakfast, being careful to paste herself.

After a few more moments, she was done with her breakfast and not long after that, she and her father were out of the door. They entered one of his fancy cars, the Mercedes and soon they were now on their way to both school and work.

* * *

_At Casper High_

The Strong's soon pulled up to the school and Star got out of the car with her father still talking to her.

" Bye, sweetheart... have a nice day at school..." Her dad said to her and Star was glad that none of her friends were around to hear that.

" Bye Dad, good luck at the courthouse today..." Star said to her father.

" Thanks, but we don't need it...as I told you earlier earlier that old sailor doesn't have a leg to stand on..." Mr. Strong said before driving off.

Star sighed as she knew what this was about. Her dad was talking about the lawsuit he and the other parents were putting against Captain Angus due to what a mess last week's field trip was when they all were lost at sea...or in her case, trapped on an island and since her dad was a lawyer, he's the one that's leading the case today since he blamed the captain for what had happened.

Star soon entered the school and it wasn't long before she was approached by her fellow A-Listers, with Paulina in the lead, as usual.

" Hey, Star..." Paulina greeted to her BFF.

" Hey..."Kwan said awkwardly to the blonde girl who he is still technically on break with.

"Hey guys..." Star said to them.

" You will, like, never believe the great news that I have...my papa is letting me host a party tomorrow... you know, since after that _horrible trauma_ we all had to go through last week, they said that I can have it to try and cheer myself up... Paulina said in a dramatic tone.

Star resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just pretended to smile and nod along to what the other girl said.

It didn't really surprise her that Paulina would try and use the _"trauma"_ of that experience to try and milk her parents a bit. And it's still working.

On Monday, she asked her father for a brand new pair of designer boots that she's been wanting for weeks now and she immediately got it them, plus a few other paired.

On Tuesday, it was a fancy new handbag.

On Wednesday, it was a new Abyss pink cashmere sweater that was just shipped and yesterday it was a brand new cell phone.

Now today, it looks like she went for a _authorized_ party request, most likely to make up for the fact that she didn't get to throw her party last week due to what happened during the field trip.

"So... I am guessing that the dress code is still the same?..." Star asked and Paulina nodded.

The group of popular kids soon went to talk and chat about things that only popular kids would talk about, which involves the following : sports, parties, fashion ,looks and anything related to those topics.

During this whole thing, Star tried hard to not get bored by this conversation. However, her eyes soon landed on somebody that just came rushing into school, apparently trying hard not to be late and it appears she wasn't the only one who noticed. Dash saw him too and he now had a mean smirk on his face with his intentions obvious.

" _Hahaha,_ look at Fenton over there... well, time to go give him his daily dose of bullying..."Dash announced as marched over to his preferred target.

Star saw this, frowned and couldn't stop herself from saying this out loud:

" Why does Dash have to take on Danny all of the time?..." Star asked, covered her mouth when she realized what she saw et and flinched when she saw the other a-listers, especially Paulina giving her strange looks.

"Like, what do you care Star... he's just a loser...what, you don't _like_ him now or something, do you?..." Paulina asked in a sarcastic way and Star quickly shook her head at that.

"No, no, I don't _like_ him but well... he did sort of help me out a lot when we were stuck on the island together...I was just thinking that maybe ...well, that must have to count for something, right?..." Star said carefully, hoping that her friends didn't actually get the mistaken idea that she likes Fenton, she is just grateful is all.

Paulina, however just sent her a disinterested look at what she just said before answering her.

"Like, _duh!_ Remember Star, you are popular... Fenton is _suppose_ to do what you say... it's the one thing losers are good for...after all, peons are supposed to serve royalty..." Paulina said snobbishly to the blonde girl.

Star said nothing but sighed and wanted to change the subject fast. She didn't actually believe in what Paulina just said, especially since technically speaking... nobody was actually royalty here.

She ended up seeing Dash approached Danny and had to see him do nothing as the big bully shoved him inside his locker once again. She saw Dash laughing snide at what he did after he slammed the door shut. Star really felt so confused, since that's not the Danny that she saw last week. No, last week, on the island...he was courageous enough the take on a big, hairy ghost monster in order to save her and himself. But here, she saw a guy who didnt even bother to put up a fight and it really confused and bother her since she knew that he was _**way**_ tougher than that.

So, why the heck would he just flat-out let Dash get away with picking on him, all of the time?

" Star? Star? You how! Earth to Star!..."Paulina's voice suddenly rang, snapping Star out of her thoughts.

"What?..." Star exclaimed as the others looked at her in confusion.

" I said come on, class is going to start in a few minutes ...what's wrong with you?..." Paulina asked in annoyance and Star looked a little embarrassed.

" I...I was just thinking about what outfit I'm going to wear for the party tomorrow..." Star lied and Paulina seemed pleased by this and started giving her suggestions on what she should wear for tomorrow.

Dash soon came back and high-fived Kwan over his recent bullying act. Star tried to ignore them and not think about that but her eyes were on thr locker that had Danny trapped inside. The group of popular kids were about to leave but Star was still standing in place and Paulina looked annoyed again.

"Come on ,Star...class is this way..." Paulina said in annoyance but Star still isn't moving.

" You guys go on ahead... I want to go check on my makeup ..."Star said as she even entered the nearby restroom.

However, she came out and saw that her friends were already gone and everyone else was already heading off the class. Star was about to go back to the lockers where Dash put Danny inside one but to her surprise , she stopped and saw that the boy who had been stuck inside was already out of his locker, grumbling under his breath.

" Stupid Dash..." Danny said angrily to himself, unaware that Star was nearby and was looking at him in surprise

" Huh? How did he get out so quick?..." Star asked herself in confusion.

However, before she could go and ask him what happened, Danny glanced at his watch and suddenly turned pale when he saw what time it was.

"Oh, man...I only got a minute before class starts..." Danny said in a panic and unknown to him Star heard him loud and clear.

" One minute?!..." Star exclaimed as she started running to to both not being tardy as well as to make sure Danny didn't think that she was spying on him or something.

She wasn't , she was just confused.

Thankfully, she managed to make it to class and was at her desk only seconds before the bell rang.

_**RRRRIIINNNNGGGGG**_

"Made it..." Star said with a sigh of relief... only to frown when she suddenly realized what this means.

The door opened and Star saw a distressed Danny walk in and the substitute teacher, Mr. Blake, who was filling in for Lancer today, sent him a glare.

" You're late again, Fenton..." The sub said as he handed Danny a detention slip.

" Sorry sir..." Danny said in a meek voice as he went to his own desk, which is next to Sam and Tucker's desks.

Dash was silently snickering with a dirty smirk on his face. Star witness this and she just couldn't believe any of it. Danny didn't even _try_ to tell the teacher what Dash did and she knows that it couldn't be because Danny is _afraid_ of Dash. She _knows_ that's not true. Danny had faced the monster of Specter Island without wetting his pants and he managed to save her life many times...standing up to Dash should be _child's play_ compared to that.

It just doesn't make any sense!

"_ What happened to that tough guy I saw on the island_ ..." Star thought to herself in frustration as she glanced at Danny, who was in the middle of whispering to his own friends.

It's been a week since the Specter island incident and as she predicted, it didn't take long before things were back to normal and everybody was back with their respective cliques, like Star with the A-Listers and Danny and his friends.

Heck, Star hasn't even really _spoken_ to Danny since they got rescued, only occasionally see him passing through the halls and for some reason she just couldn't stand it!

Ever since they got rescued, she couldn't stop thinking about him and everything he did on the island. From saving her from that snake, building them a shelter, finding them food and water and most especially saving her life from that monster ghost that nearly tore them both to shreds.

It was almost freaky seeing all of this now.

She wanted to put the whole incident behind her and forget about it but Danny won't let her do that since he's still confusing her like crazy!

Just what the heck is his deal, anyway?

On the island, he was so smart, tough and could take on any challenge without giving up but as soon as classes started,he basically just acted like the quiet, mild-mannered, weak geek that Dash always pegged him for but Star just knew that none of it is true.

She knows that it's all just act. She had seen it with her own eyes, the Danny on the island was the real Danny and this weak willed pushover was just an act.

But what Star doesn't understand is _**"why"...**_ why the heck does he _let_ Dash keep bullying him and getting him in trouble? Why doesn't he fight back?

It was one thing to say that he didn't care about popularity anymore but this is another thing entirely...

Sure, maybe he couldn't take on Dash in a fight but this is just a big contrast compared to what she saw on the island, where she saw a cool, almost Warrior like side of Danny that didn't even run away and faced the ghostly monster of Specter Island and later away, still intact.

None of this makes any sense, the guy she saw on Specter Island wouldn't be afraid the defend himself, heck, he risked his own life to protect somebody he barely even tolerates ... now he's just doing nothing as a bully messes with him and doesn't even bother fighting back? What?!

Just why is he doing all of this for anyway?

"_Just what's with you, Fenton?..."_Star thought as she occasionally glanced at the guy several times during class, though he was oblivious, just like everybody else.

Just what _is _going on with him, anyway?

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped  
_

**_Who is Danny Fenton, anyway?_**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of **_"Trapped."._**

_Be sure to read my fic **"Stranded"** in order to understand the whole plot._

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	2. Who is Danny Fenton, anyway?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 2: **_**_Who is Danny Fenton, anyway?_**

A few hours have passed and Star's curiosity and confusion just got worse and worse as she kept discreetly noticing Danny's strange behavior.

Not long after he came into class with tardy, he suddenly had to leave, claiming he had to go to the bathroom. That doesn't sound weird but the weird part is that he was gone for almost 20 minutes and when he came back, he didn't even give an excuse.

It might not be any of Star's business and she would have ignored it...only for the same thing to happen in the next period and later in third period too.

_"Does he have some sort of medical condition or something?..._'Star thought in confusion before she shook her head.

No, she knew that isn't the case since it never came up on the island...so she has a feelings Danny isn't exactly doing what he claims to be doing during his many absences.

_"Wait...why do I care? It's none of my business..."_Star thought as she tried to shake it off and focus on her own studies.

She was successful for about five minutes, but she ended up glancing over to Danny and noticed that he seemed to have a very frustrated look on his face as he tried to catch up with what the teacher is talking about. She also noticed that every once and a while, he would whisper something to either Manson or Foley, who looked like they felt sorry for him or something.

_"What are they talking about?.._.'Star thought in confusion.

"_**MISS STRONG!.**_..'Mr. Felluca shouted, startling Star in the process.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Felluca..."Star said in confusion, wondering why she was being called on.

"If you are done daydreaming, I believe you could tell us what the value of pi is?...'Mr. Felluca said while some of the other students snickered at her, even Dash.

"3.14...right?...'Star asked, trying to make it sound like she was guessing so not to get unwanted attention.

"Correct..."Mr. Felluca said.

Star tried to fight away a blush over being put in the spot like that. The blonde girl went back to her notebook, trying to make it look like she was paying attention to the lesson, but she still couldn't help but glance at Danny Fenton every once in a while.

She just couldn't explain it, but she feels like she is missing something here.

Something big.

* * *

_Later_

_During Lunch Time_

Star's confusion just grew worse and worse as she noticed more of Danny's unusual behavior. Like him still needing to get out of class every once in a while for whatever reason he could come up with and she also noticed that sometimes, he looked a little sweaty or his hair was even more messed up. Since Fenton wasn't popular, no one else seemed to notice...

No one but Star that is...

She also noticed that he seemed to have forgotten his homework in Health class and Ms. Tesslaff didn't hesitate in giving him an F and then, when they were in the hall, Dash tripped him and laughed at him and Danny didn't even try to say or do anything.

It was driving Star _**mad.**_

Now it is lunch time and Star is sitting at the popular table, eating a salad while Paulina kept talking about her party plans. However, Star wasn't even listening as her eyes were on the table that Danny and his friends usually eat at...

But they are not here...

That's his seventh absence today and Star's curiosity is killing her right now!

_"Just who is Danny Fenton, anyway?_...'Star thought during lunch time.

Back on the island, he was so tough, strong, brave, smart and resourceful...He managed to handle their entire situation like he had experience in tough situations or something but here at school, he is the polar opposite of all of that and Star couldn't stand it since she knew that it was all a ruse.

The Danny she saw at the island is the true Danny and the Danny she has been seeing at school is an act...

But the question is why?

For a lot of questions she has been asking herself lately, such as:

_"Where exactly does Danny go and what does he do when he is out of class?_...'Star thought after his third absence, yet she got no answer.

_"Why does he always come back to class looking tired?._..'She had also thought.

_"Why is he acting so unorganized, on the island, he had it all under control?..."_She had thought when he lost his homework.

She knows that it couldn't be because of laziness or stupidity. The guy she saw on the island was way too smart like that and he looked like he didn't _mean _to not have it with him.

_"Why does he keep letting Dash get away with this stuff, I know that he is not a coward...'S_he thought after seeing Dash bullying him again in the hall.

The guy she was with on the island was too strong, maybe not _physically_ but in spirit and in willpower to ever let anyone get away with treating him like that...so why is he doing that?

And the most recent one of all.

_"Where is he? What's he doing right now?._..'Star thought as she kept glancing at his empty lunch table.

Star would have given anything to know what the heck is going on here with who is without a doubt, the most confusing individual on the planet.

"Star? Star?...'Paulina's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? What is it Paulina?...'Star asked, while her friend sent her a look.

"Are you okay? You have been a little spacey lately?..."Paulina said with a raised brow and Star got nervous.

"I guess...I...I'm having a hard time thinking between pumps or heels for the party...'Star lied and Paulina seemed to buy it.

"That's easy, heels...'Paulina said and Star forced a smile and nodded, before going into another meaningless fashion conversation with her.

All the while, Star still noticed that Danny didn't come back to lunch that period...and she still wondered why.

* * *

_Later_

It was their final period, Lancer's English class, which is being covered by the subsittute teacher Mr. Blake.

Star couldn't take it anymore.

Danny kept confusing her more and more with his weird attitude and she is driving herself nuts trying to figure out why.

_"Is he in a gang or something?..._'Star thought when she noticed a bruise on his arm that she knew couldn't have come from Dash since Danny didn't have it when he left and Dash was still in class, so he couldn't have gotten it from him.

However, the blonde girl shook her head, dismissing the thought.

"_No, Danny, as weird as he is, is too good for something like that...it must have been another bully..._"Star thought, though that didn't exactly make her feel any better.

If anything it made Star even more confuse about him and she still feels like there are way to many blanks and not enough answers here.

_Just who the heck are you, Fenton?._..'Star thought with a sign in frustration.

She wants to stop this, to stop focusing on him and go back to her regular life but he won't let her. He is just so confusing and weird and Star knows that unless she won't be able to get any answers.

She _**hates**_ this, she just...she just wants to know what is going on with Fenton and she wants to know _**WHY**_ he lets everyone walk all over him when she knows that he can easily stand up for himself and fight back.

She knows that he can, but she wants to know why he doesn't do it...

And, a part of her sort of wants to see that tough side of him again, though why, she isn't completely sure to be honest.

Before Star could think about it anymore, Mr. Blake got everyone's attention.

"Alright students, before we leave, we have an assignment that is due Monday...for this assignment, you will pair in groups of two and do a report ...'Mr. Blake said, making the other students groan in dismay.

_"Oh great..._'Star thought in frustration, not needing this sort of thing, on top of her own confusion over Fenton.

Speaking of which, she noticed that Danny raised his hand, which is pretty rare for him to do in class, since he usually tries to avoid talking to the teachers.

"What exactly is this report about ?...'Danny asked.

"Simple...your report will be about your partner...'Mr. Blake said, surprising everyone here.

"Since your regular teacher Mr. Lancer was talking about the biographies of famous authors like William Shakespeare and Charles Dickens lately, I believe that it would be an interesting assignment making an autobiography about one of your own classmates...'Mr. Blake said, surprising everyone.

"Now, for this assignments, each student will be in a group of two, and everyone must make a biography over their partner, over their names, ages, basic facts such as birthdays, hobbies and a description on whom they are as a person...all due by Monday...'Mr. Blake said as he pulled out a hat, filled with his students names.

Everyone groaned since they knew this isn't going to be the traditional, pick a name from the hat bit when they saw him digging into it.

The fat , substitute teacher then pulled out two pieces of paper and read out the names to confirm whom will be working as partners.

"Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter...'Mr. Blake read out loud.

"Remind me to put Mikey on it, I still got to make the arrangements for my party...'Paulina whispered to Dash, whom nodded.

"Tucker Foley and Mikey Baker..."The sub said, pairing the two geeky boys together.

"Sam Manson and Kwan Li...'Mr. Blake said.

"Oh come on...'Sam said as she smacked her face over who she had to get as a partner and Kwan looked surprised but said nothing.

He continued randomly pairing students up like this.

"Danny Fenton and Star Strong...'Mr. Blake said and Star's eyes widen when she heard this.

'What?...'Star exclaimed and anyone who heard her probably thought she was upset over her partners.

Though that wasn't exactly it.

"Did I stutter, Ms. Strong?...you and Mr. Fenton shall be partners in this assignments and as I said before, there will be _**no**_ trading..."Mr. Blake said as he continued to pair off the remaining students.

Stat blinked, unable to believe this. She and Danny are going to be partners again...and her assignment is to figure out who he is as a person.

_"I can't believe this_...'Star thought, unable to believe the situation that she is in.

She and Danny will be partners..._**again...**_

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_Partners Again_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **Well said...

**CMR Rosa:** Seems like it...

**Invader Johnny**: You may be right...

**devilzxknight86 **and **fatcatjohn :** You can say that again...

** Guest(1):** Thank you, you too :)

** Guest(2)**: Yeah, shows that she isn't all that shallow in the end...

**SkyMeliodas8000,****Cyroclastic,****Mazamba,****Garisfrey26 ,****Kilikani-Ebbets ,**** cg037, SofiPhan29, ** **Necrogod ** ,**Empress Tatiana**and** LooneyAces :** Thank you :)

**Eoin Twomey:** That is what Star would like to know...

**SoundVenom: **Danny really will need to be on his toes now...

** FrostHunter:** You can say that again...

** 61394:** One of the breaks of being one of the good guys, it seems...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Partners Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 3: **_**_Partners Again_**

_Previously_

"_Danny Fenton and Star Strong...'Mr. Blake said and Star's eyes widen when she heard this._

_'What?...'Star exclaimed and anyone who heard her probably thought she was upset over her partners._

_Though that wasn't exactly it._

_"Did I stutter, Ms. Strong?...you and Mr. Fenton shall be partners in this assignments and as I said before, there will be __**no**__ trading..."Mr. Blake said as he continued to pair off the remaining students._

_Stat blinked, unable to believe this. She and Danny are going to be partners again...and her assignment is to figure out who he is as a person._

_"I can't believe this...'Star thought, unable to believe the situation that she is in._

_She and Danny will be partners...__**again...**_

* * *

The final bell rang and all of the students were now walking out of the classroom, still talking and complaining about the kind of assignment they just got. One where they had to ask their partner about their lives and then make a biography about it too...

_**"Ugh,** _of all the people they had to pair me up with,I can't believe it has to be Kwan..."Sam complained loudly to her two best friends.

"I thought you said that compared to the other jocks, he's not so bad..."Danny said, referring to the brief time they hung out with him.

"Yeah, maybe but that's a _small_ comparison and even so, him and school work just don't mix..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Relax Sam, at least this assignment isn't so hard, it's more or less just a big interview and I am sure Kwan is capable of that much...besides, all we have to do is spend 20 minutes with them, answer the list of question Mr. Blake gave us, go home and that's that..."Tucker said with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say, you got stuck with Mikey and he's _way_ more bearable...'Sam said.

Danny had been silent during this entire thing as he got his items from his locker, listening to his best friends complaining about the kind of partner they got.

"At least working with Kwan cant be a bigger headache than working with Star, am I right, Danny?...'Tucker asked, getting his attention.

"What?...'Danny asked upon being addressed.

"We're talking about the fact that you got paired up with_ Paulina 2.0._.."Sam said, obvious distaste in her tone.

Danny blinked and then unintentionally cast a glance at the blonde girl who is at the other end of the hall, talking with her own friends.

* * *

"I can't believe they had to pair you up with that loser again..."Paulina said, with obvious distaste in her tone.

Star had been silent as she had gotten the items from her locker and sent Paulina a sheepish look.

"Well, it's not like I can do anything about it, Mr. Blake said no trading...'Star said, though it anyone was paying attention, they would have noticed that Star didn't even sound close to being upset.

Thankfully, Paulina and Dash never pay _that much_ attention to anything outside of fashion or sports.

"Besides..it's not like the assignment is that big of a deal...'Star said to the others..

"All I have to do is ask her a few questions about herself as a person, let her do the same and that's that...I think I can handle that much...'Danny said with a shrug as he was talking with his own friends.

Unaware of how similar this conversation is with Star and her friends.

"Just be careful Danny...'Sam warned.

"Fenton is a total loser, he's not one of us and the less you have to be around him the better...'Dash warned to Star.

"I know that he is not popular Dash..."Star started.

"But I already spent a few days on a dessert island with her and we managed to work together and not die...I don't think she'll cause any trouble...besides, she wasn't so bad at the end of it all..."Danny said to his friends, while Tucker still looked unconvinced.

"Just be on your guard, Star might look cute on the outside, but as a guy who "_dated_" her for a few days, I can say that she is totally...

"Lame..."Paulina said, describing Danny Fenton.

"Bossy...'Tucker said, referring to Star.

"Not to mention rude...'Sam said with her arms crossed.

"And a**_ huge_ **loser...'Dash said with a glare.

"So, be careful...'Sam, Tucker, Dash and Paulina all said simultaneously, as they both warned their respective friend and complained about the partner they got paired up with today.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

After the unwanted warnings from their friends, Tucker and Sam had left to go join their project partners, leaving Danny to finish getting the items out of his locker.

Star, taking a deep breath, walked up to his once Dash and Paulina had left to go do their own thing, since they were once again, going to leave the nerds to do the work for them.

_"I still don't get why they can't do it themselves...it's not like the assignment is that complicated._..'Star thought in annoyance, before she shook it away and walked up to Danny.

"Um...hey.."Star greeted, feeling a little awkward.

"Hey..."Danny said as he managed to get the last items from his locker.

There was a moment of uneasy silence between the two. The last time they had spoken together and I mean, really spoken together was on the island but their rescue and coming back to school, they basically didn't speak or seem to notice the other...or Danny did, it seems.

'So, I guess...we will be partners again...'Danny said, not sure what else to say.

"Looks like it...'Star said, still feeling so strange here.

This is the guy who just last week, had saved her life from a horrible ghostly monster and he made her promise not to tell anyone. Now they are partners again...for an assignment that's all about learning about who your partner is.

"So..uh...we probably should head to the library and get started on it..."Danny suggested and Star nodded.

"Yeah, we should...but...I got to go get something from my locker first...'Star said in a civil tone as she went to get the item.

Danny watched her go, happy that at least this time, she doesn't seem to be trying to pick a fight with him, unlike the last time they had been paired together for a project.

_"Maybe this won't be so bad..._'Danny thought as he waited for Star to come back.

* * *

_With Star_

Star opened her locker, got a binder that was in it and when no one was looking, let out a breath she had been holding, still unable to believe the situation that she is in.

She just got paired up with the boy that today and every day this past week, she viewed as the most confusing individual on the planet and on an assignment where she is suppose to find out everything about him.

_"Wait...maybe that's it...maybe I can use this to finally figure out what the heck is up with him.._.'Star thought as an idea formed in her head.

She and Danny will be alone for a while, asking each other questions about our own lives and Star does want to know more about him. What could be a better time than now to try and find out what's up with him?

She could use this assignment to finally find out what his deal is, where he goes whenever he leaves class and exactly _what _he did that ended up with him coming back to class with that bruise in his arm, that is still visible.

The more Star thought about that idea...the more she **_likes_** it...

_"Maybe this won't be so bad..._'Star thought with a smirk as she closed her locker.

"Hey Star...are you coming?..."Danny called the blonde girl, who tried to hide the smirk on her face.

"Yes, Danny...I am...'Star said as she went to him.

The two soon left to go to the library, to do the assignment and get also get answers, once and for all.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_Questions and Answers_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Kilikani-Ebbets:** How's this?

**SofiPhan29**, **Necrogod, FrostHunter, Empress Tatiana a**nd** Guest **: Thank you :)

**Sir Duncan Frost:** Merci beaucoup

**wiseguy2415 **and **SoundVenom:** LOL!

**Invader Johnny** and **cg037**** :** We shall see...

**Dianthus:** Well said, my friend...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 4:**_ **_Questions and Answers_**

_In the library_

Danny and Star were now seated in the school's library, both had their notebooks open, along with the list of questions that Mr. Blake had given them for the assignment.

All needed in order to make an autobiography about the other by Monday.

'So...I guess we should get started...'Danny said as he pulled out the list of questions, which basically consisted of this.

Full name, date/location of birth, hometown, family, hobbies, activities, likes and personal description as a person. Nothing too difficult.

"Do you want to go first? I can interview you first...'Danny offered and Star blinked.

"Sure...sure...'Star said, feeling so awkward right now but also knowing that this will give her more time to think how to best bring up her questions without sounding tactless.

"Okay...so full legal name?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

"Estelle Joy Strong...'She said simply, causing Danny to blink.

"Estelle?..."Danny asked.

"What?...'Star asked, feeling a little self conscious now.

"Nothing...I just always thought...well, I didn't know Star was a nickname...Estelle is nice..."Danny admitted.

Star averted her eyes when she heard this, not sure why.

"Thanks...'Star said, feeling a little more conscious now.

"Birthday and place you were born?...'Danny questioned after he finished writing into his notebook.

"Manhattan, New York...On August 10, 1990...'Star answered... "We came to Amity Park in the year 2000...'Star said, revealing that she wasn't native to the town.

"I see...'Danny said, feeling strange.

He has been classmates with Star since the 7th grade and this is already more than he knew about her. He is also glad that unlike last week during their science assignment, she is actually making an effort to cooperate her.

Making his job much more easier now...

"So...your family?...'Danny asked and he couldn't help but notice Star's smile dropped a bit, before she answered.

"Well, there's my dad, Johnathan Strong and my mother Stella...'Star muttered under her breath.

_"Her and totally **not** that slimy creep Jean-Luc..."_Star thought in distaste, thinking about her mother's new lover, who she is still with in France.

The guy who was basically the reason her parents split up in the first place...not that she cares...she's totally over it, really!

Danny blinked and decided not to ask, figuring that it wasn't any of his business and he went for the next question to ask her...

"Hobbies and favorite activities?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

"Well, there is shopping, yoga, pilates on Tuesdays, after that, it's dance class on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays..."Star answered, using the only proper activities that are pre approved by the popular kids.

Danny had no idea of knowing the rest of what she is thinking.

_"Reading...video games...sketching...collecting antique do dolls...writing..." _Star thought the truth, keeping a straight face as she knew she couldn't mention those hobbies or interests.

According to the A-Listers rules, those hobbies aren't cool enough to be mentioned anywhere...

Danny wrote down the list she had given him.

"Likes?...'Danny asked.

"Just as I said...shopping, traveling, shoes, dancing and partying...'Star answered, being forced to hide the other stuff she likes but she knew that A-Listers wouldn't be okay with.

Hey, it's a price to pay for popularity...that's what she keeps telling herself, anyway...

"Okay...okay...I guess all that is left is a personal description...'Danny said to the blonde girl, who flinched upon remembering that she has to answer that.

"Oh, so...how would you describe me?..."Star asked.

"Actually...you are the one who has to describe yourself...so, who is Star Strong, anyway?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

Star paused for a moment, before she answered as much as she was going to...

"I am a fashionable girl who is pretty, popular and stylish...'Star answered, since she kne that's how Paulina would answer.

Danny heard this and he sent her a look.

"That's all?...'Danny asked, clearly expecting more.

"Yes..."Was all Star answered.

Danny didn't look satisfied but said nothing as he wrote down her own personal description. Star didn't know why, but the look he had on his face when she described herself.

She didn't know why but she knows that she doesn't like it.

* * *

_A little later_

Once Danny was done writing down Star's answers and made a rough draft, it was his turn to do the answering.

Star took the list and tried hard not to show a smirk.

_"Okay, Star...it's time...don't be too obvious...just discreetly mention it and see what happens..._'Star thought as she took a breath and decided to go for it.

"Okay Danny...so...full legal name?...'Star asked to the dark haired boy.

"My full name is Daniel James Fenton..."Danny answered and Star looked surprise.

_"So that's his middle name, huh?..._"Star thought before she went for the next question.

"So, where and when were you born?..."Star asked.

"Here in Amity Park on April 3rd, 1990...'Danny answered.

"Family?...'Star asked.

"My parents Jack and Maddie and my older sister Jazz...you know her..."Danny said.

"Yeah, the school's psychiatrist in training...'Star said, only to stop and wondered if that was cool or not.

Thankfully, Danny just chuckled at what she just said, having found it amusing.

"Yeah, that's a pretty accurate description of her...'Danny said as he laughed, making her feel relieved.

She is glad, she knows that he probably wouldn't be able to open up if he was mad or something. Now was the time to try and figure out more about him.

"So, what to do like to do in your spare time?...'Star asked, being careful to phrase it just right.

"Well, I like playing video games, bowling, astronomy, star gazing if the weather is nice enough...'Danny said, making Star blink a bit.

"That's more than I knew about him since we became classmates...focus Star, you got a job here.

"Any particular activities that you enjoy, like after school...or _during_..."Star whispered the last part under her breath.

Thankfully, Danny didn't notice, he still answered the same way.

"Well, like I said, I mostly just like hanging out with my friends, getting something at the Nasty Burger, going to the movies, bowling or a video game match every now and again...'Danny answered.

Star tried hard not to frown in frustration. She wanted to know what is up with him and she has to be careful. She asked a few more of the basic questions and added a couple of her own, but Danny answered everything so vaguely, that she is losing her already thin patience.

'Are you sure there aren't any more activities that you like doing?...'Star asked, trying to keep a cool, poker face.

"No, not really...'Danny answered and Star got more and more frustrated.

'Really, no clubs...groups...something?...'Star asked again.

"Like I said...no...'Danny answered and Star can't stand this.

She just knows Danny has to be doing something during the times he cuts class, since she knew there is no way he could always need to use the bathroom that much without having a serious condition and she knows from her time on the island that he doesn't.

So what is he doing that he doesn't want others to know about?

_'What's it going to take to get him to talk?.._.'Star thought, wanting to figure him out.

Unknown to her, Danny did notice something.

_'What's with her and why is she asking those extra questions?..._" Danny thought with a raised eyebrow.

Maybe he is being paranoid but he can't help but think she might be a little _too_ into this assignment.

_"Okay Star...try not and be so obvious ...maybe the last one can get something..._'Star thought, determined to get something out of him.

One way or the other...

"Okay...so Danny...how would you describe yourself?...'Star asked, trying hard not to look like she is hanging on his every word.

However, before Danny could answer, his ghost sense activated and Danny tried hard not to curse under his breath.

_"Darn it...I better get away from Star for a while...'_Danny thought as he got up.

"Star ,I have to go to the bathroom...I'll be back in a bit and finish up...'Danny said as he stood up and started running.

Star blinked when she saw how fast he rushed out of library.

_**'HEY, WAIT!**_...'Star shouted but to her dismay, he was already out and the librarian shushed her for speaking up.

"Keep it down...'The elderly woman scowled the blonde girl.

Star was silenced, sat at the table and is now fuming quite a bit. She couldn't believe that he stared rushing out while she was still in the process of getting answers.

Rushing out...just like he does in class time.

_"I can't believe him...'_Star thought, feeling so frustrated and pretty darn annoyed right now.

She just wanted to find out what Fenton was up to, it's not like she is going to spread it around the school, she just wants to know so she can stop feeling so confused and weird around him during class time.

Maybe then, she can get on with her life.

However, he had to go again, leaving her here, while he went to do whatever it is that he wants to do.

"Well, I am not standing for this...'Star said as she got up and went to look for him.

However, she couldn't find him, having searched the usual spots in the school where it is okay for students to be at this time. She even checked the places for after-school activities and he wasn't there, eliminating the possibility that he went to go to one of the clubs.

After a few more searching, Star sighed in annoyance and decided to go wait for him to come back to the library.

_"What time is it?**...**_'Star thought.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 4:45...they still had a while before the library and school close for today. Since it's Friday, the school will remain open until 5:30pm, so she doesn't have anything to worry about.

_But..._

_"He'd better come back soon if he knows what's good for him...'_Star thought as she remained at the table.

Waiting for Danny to return and once he does, he will answer her questions..regardless of how long she has to wait.

One way or the other, she'll get her answers.

* * *

_With Danny_

The ghostly boy wasted no time in running into a nearby janitors closet, changed forms and fazed out of the school, determined to find out which ghost here is here to cause him trouble.

"Now who is it_** this time?**_...'Danny muttered out loud.

He wanted to find the ghost, get rid of it, get back to Star, finish the assignment and then go home. The young halfa teen hero looked around, trying to find who exactly set off his ghostly sense.

Suddenly, the ghostly boy barely managed to dodge what looked to be missile. He saw it, dodged it and then turned around, as he knew who sent it.

"Skulker...'Danny said in annoyance. "Didn't I take care of you last night?...'The boy hero said with his arms crossed.

"The hunt stops for no one, whelp...'The manic hunter ghost said as he shot a net to the ghost boy, who also managed to dodge it.

"Honestly Skulker, I have an assignment to do, couldn't you wait until later to have be kick your butt?..."Danny said as he shot a blast to the ghostly hunter, who used a shield to block it.

"Hardly! This time you will not get away so easily...'Skulker said as he started shooting the heavy artillery.

Danny groaned as he dodged all of Skulkers attacks, tried to block him when he went for a fist fight and Danny could only hope that this won't take too much time.

He doesn't want to leave Star waiting any more than he has to.

* * *

_Much later_

Danny lost track of time as he was now shooting as many blasts as possible to Skulker, who seems to be even more troublesome today than lately.

"You will not get away form me that easily Whelp!...'Skulker shouted as he tried to punch him, but Danny dodged.

"Oh please, Skulker, you couldn't hit the backside of a bar-

Danny didn't even get to finish his joke since Skulker ended up punching Danny square on, but the halfa boy ended up moving at the last minute, and the hunter ended up striking him hard on the chest, sending him flying away a bit.

_**"ACK!...**_'Danny yelped as he hissed in pain over the blow.

Once he regained his senses, he glared at the maniacal ghostly hunter, who is about to send more blasts his way. He shot again and Danny was well passed patient now.

'Okay, that does it!...'Danny shouted, very fed up now.

The halfa's boys eyes glowed bright blue, as did the rest of his body and especially his hands. Danny summoned his ice powers and tried to freeze Skulker, who was more agile that lately. After a few moments, he managed to hit the brute hunter straight on, trapping him in a block of ice. Once he was rendered helpless, he pulled out his thermos and sucked him inside.

Thus winning this battle.

"Finally...'Danny sighed, happy that Skulker was taken care of.

The ghostly boy landed to the ground, changed back when he realized no one was around and smiled, feeling glad.

_"Got rid of that pest, saved my own skin...am I forgetting something?._..'Danny questioned himself, only to flinch when he realized he is forgetting something.

_"Oh man, Star._..'Danny thought in worry as he looked at his watch and nearly blanched.

It's already 5:20...the school is going to close soon and he had been fighting Skulker for well over _**half an hour**_!

"Oh man...'Danny quickly ran inside to get to the library and get to Star, whom he hopes isn't too mad.

And that's _**if**_ she is still hanging out in there.

* * *

_Inside_

Danny quickly ran inside and the good news is that Star is still there, waiting for him.

The bad news is that she looks pretty _**ticked**_ now to say the least.

"Uh..hey...'Danny said sheepishly, while the blonde girl looked positively _**un-amused.**_

"That was a pretty long..._bathroom_ break...wasn't it...'Star said as she gripped on her pencil and Danny gulped, trying to regain his ability to lie in these kinds of situations.

"Yeah...well, the thing is...I...After I got out of the bathroom, I...tripped and hurt my hand...had to go to the nurse's office to get it looked at and I was lucky that I got to her before she left...'Danny lied, hoping that she would buy it.

Star still sent him that glare and Danny got worried that she really didn't believe him. Thankfully, the blonde girl just grabbed the list of questions again.

"Well, let's continue where we left off...what are you like as a person?..."Star asked, still keeping her eye on him to detect any more lies.

"Well, I consider myself a simple, easy going, all around average guy who enjoys hanging out with his friends and all that...'Danny answered.

Star sent him a look and got really annoyed now.

_'Why the heck is he **still** lying to me?! I can't take any more of this!_...'Star thought, her patience has long been worn thin.

"Is that all?...'Star asked, clearly trying to pry for more.

"Yes, that's it...'Danny said, while Star kept sending him that weird look.

'What is with her? Is she still mad or something?...'Danny thought, getting a weird vibe from this.

'Are you sure that you aren't leaving anything out? Remember that we have to be specific with this project...'Star said as she kept sending him that weird look, that is kind of making Danny a little uncomfortable.

"Really? So, nothing else...no after school activities like clubs, part time jobs..._gang activity_...'Star muttered the last part but this time Danny heard her and his eyes widened.

"_**What?!.**_..'Danny exclaimed as he shot up, only to be shushed by the librarian.

"What did you just say?...'Danny demanded, looking pretty darn insulted over what she just said.

Star however, isn't backing down...Sure, maybe if she was calm, she would have been more rational and realize that what she just asked didn't make much sense, but she is tired, angry and she just wants to get her answers.

"If not _**gang activity**_, what else do you do in your spare time...or during class time..."Star said with her arms crossed and Danny frowned.

"I already answered to you and what does class time have to do with this?..."Danny demanded, getting pretty darn annoyed and maybe a little worried too.

"Where did you go during math, science and English class today and where did you really go just now?..."Star demanded, her temper working against her right now.

Sure, she is still grateful for Danny for saving her life, but his behavior lately and the fact that he is totally lying to her has worn on her last nerve. She wants answers _**NOW!**_

"I told you, I just went to the bathroom and then got held at the nurse's office...'Danny said and Star frowned, totally not believing him.

"So, you really had to go to the bathroom like five times today?...'Star asked and Danny got nervous, but tried to mask it with anger and annoyance at her insistent nosiness.

"I don't believe that's any of your business..."Danny said as he grabbed his items.

'Where are you going this time?...'Star demanded, and the librarian was getting fed up but they wenre't listening to them.

"Home, I already answered all of the necessary questions and I don't want to be here if I don't have to be...'Danny said as he walked out with his nose held high.

"Fenton! You come back here right now!...'Star said as she ran after him, out of the librarian.

The librarian heard this and shook her head.

"Teenagers...no respect at all for rules...'The woman said as she glanced at her watch and realized that it was a few minutes until school is officially closed for the day. She decided to get her items, close up and leave since the last two students had just left.

* * *

_With Danny and Star_

Danny couldn't believe that Star is still following him, trying to talk his ear off with her demands and Danny tried to get away from her.

"Star, I already told you, I was in the bathroom...'Danny said, feeling worried that she is suspicious but he can;t give away anything.

'Don't give me that, you mean to tell me you actually do have a condition like that...'Star said sarcastically.

"None of your business! Now if you don't mind...I want to get home now...'Danny said, but Star looked positively mad right now.

"Oh no you don't...'Star said as she grabbed his arm, dragged him into a nearby girl's bathroom and locked the door. Danny is _**well passed** _angry now.

"Open the door!...'Danny demanded but Star isn't budging.

'Not until you tell me what's going on, Fenton?...'Star said.

"I told you, nothing! Now let me out, this is a _girl's_ bathroom for goodness sake...'Danny said insistingly.

"Don't give me that...I know that there is something up, just tell me already and we can both move on!..."Star said in a fit of frustrated anger.

"I told you **_nothing!_** Not out of my way Star! I am going home, I don't want to be another moment here and you can't stop me!...'Danny shouted at her.

However, before they could argue about it more, the lights were suddenly turned off, startling the two.

'W-What's going on here?...'Star demanded and Danny looked stunned to.

They then heard the sound of rattling metal and the sound of a door locking.

The two teenagers both had a bad feeling about it.

"You...you don't think...'Star stuttered and Danny looked dismayed, though couldn't see his face.

"Open the door...'Danny ordered and Star quickly did so.

The two rushed to the halls, ran to the front door and to their dismayed, they saw that it was locked shut. They tried to open the door, but it's locked tight and won't budge and inch. They also knew that this place is dark and it was completely empty, all of the students, teachers and staff were not in here.

Which means they are all alone, locked inside the school...on a Friday night too.

_**'Uh oh.**_..'Danny let out as he didn't like this at all.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

_**Trapped in School**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415**,** Invader Johnny,****SoundVenom,**** devilzxknight86, **** Guest(2) ** and** qazse :**You can say that again...

** cg037,****Necrogod **and** LooneyAces :** Thank you :)

**Dianthus**: Well said...

** Guest(1):** How's this?

**fatcatjohn** and** Specter14 :** Thanks, I enjoyed writing it :)

**Empress Tatiana:** Too early to tell, we shall see...

**Frost Hunter: **Thank you :)

**Biginferno**: I guess we will have to wait and see how this turns out, first.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Trapped in School

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 5:**_ _**Trapped in School**_

_Previously_

_"Open the door!...'Danny demanded but Star isn't budging._

_'Not until you tell me what's going on, Fenton?...'Star said._

_"I told you, nothing! Now let me out, this is a girl's bathroom for goodness sake...'Danny said insistingly._

_"Don't give me that...I know that there is something up, just tell me already and we can both move on!..."Star said in a fit of frustrated anger._

_"I told you __**nothing!**__ Not out of my way Star! I am going home, I don't want to be another moment here and you can't stop me!...'Danny shouted at her._

_However, before they could argue about it more, the lights were suddenly turned off, startling the two._

_'W-What's going on here?...'Star demanded and Danny looked stunned to._

_They then heard the sound of rattling metal and the sound of a door locking._

_The two teenagers both had a bad feeling about it._

_"You...you don't think...'Star stuttered and Danny looked dismayed, though couldn't see his face._

_"Open the door...'Danny ordered and Star quickly did so._

_The two rushed to the halls, ran to the front door and to their dismayed, they saw that it was locked shut. They tried to open the door, but it's locked tight and won't budge and inch. They also knew that this place is dark and it was completely empty, all of the students, teachers and staff were not in here._

_Which means they are all alone, locked inside the school...on a Friday night too._

_**'Uh oh.**__..'Danny let out as he didn't like this at all._

* * *

_Present Time_

Danny and Star could not believe it. The lights were off, the doors were locked and they just realized now that they were stuck inside the school...and it's Friday Night.

_**"HELP! LET US OUT OF HERE!..**_."Star shouted as she frantically her fists onto the door.

_**"COME BACK!.**_..'Danny shouted as he did so as well.

After several more minutes of calling for help and trying to bust the door open, they realized that they were stuck in here, and no one could here them ,the janitor or whoever else was the last to get out was long gone, and they are stuck here.

"I don't think anyone can hear us...'Danny said, stating the obvious, all the while, Star looked positively distressed.

_**"NO!**_ This can't be happening! As if getting stuck on that miserable piece of sand last week wasn't enough...but now this!...'Star shouted as she started stomping around the area, clearly freaking out.

"Star, calm down...look...let's go see if we can find the emergency exists or something..."Danny suggested to the blonde girl, who momentarily forgot their fight earlier and nodded.

"Alright...alright...I guess we can do that...but how...it's too dark in here to see straight..."Star said to the boy, who pulled out something out of his backpack.

It was a mini flashlight.

"I knew this would have come in handy one of these days..." Danny said as he turned the light on, lighting up the hallway and Danny saw the distressed look on the blonde, popular girl's face.

"Come on...I think the nearest one is in the next hall..."Danny said as he started going there.

Star followed him, her previous worries were forgotten, with her now stronger desire to get out of here. She figured that she and Danny could get out of here first and she would resume her interrogations some other time.

* * *

_At an exit._

_**'WHAT THE HECK?!**_...'Star exclaimed in horror.

Danny had made it here and they tried to open up the door that lead to the emergency exit, but for some reason, it won't open.

"What's taking so long?!...'Star yelled.

"It's not my fault, it won't budge!..."Danny shouted at her and Star looked horrified.

"Let me try, you're doing it wrong!...'Star shouted as she tried to force the door opened but it won't give in, and she was getting more and more distressed by the minute.

'What the heck is wrong with stupid this? If there was a fire or an earthquake right now, we'd be six feet under right now!..."Star shouted as she tried to push more and more but the exit won't open.

"This is too weird...come on Star...let's go find the other exits...'Danny suggested.

Since Casper High is an average, public high school, with over 500 students inside it and about 30 or so teachers, it has about 3 emergency exits all across the school. One by the cafeteria, another by the gym and now near the front office, which was the first one Danny and Star had checked.

"Come on you stupid, crummy door!_** OPEN UP**_!...'Star yelled as she and Danny tried to push it open, but nothing.

It wouldn't budge open and they went to the last one and it was the same, exact thing.

'Okay, this is way passed weird...'Danny said, not understanding..."Just how the heck can three emergency exits _**NOT**_ open!.." He exclaimed.

"Because of the lousy maintenance on this place or whatever! I don't care why, what I wan't to know now is how we are going to get out of here!...'Star shouted.

"There is a window...maybe we can open it and climb out...'Danny suggested as he tried to open it, but to his surprise, the clasp on the window wouldn't budge either.

"What the heck? It's stuck?...'Danny exclaimed and Star was loosing her patience.

"Move aside _Tarzan,_ let a woman show you how it's done..."Star said in annoyance as she tried to open the window, but to her shock, she is having just as much trouble as Danny.

"First we need to find a woman..'Danny said sarcastically, while Star sent him a dirty look.

They tried to open the other nearby windows and nothing...nada...zip.

The windows and the doors, including the emergency exits won't open for anything.

"If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing..."Star shouted, wondering if they really were being punked here.

"I have a feeling that this is no joke...'Danny said as he tried to think.

"What?...'Star asked, not liking the way that sounded.

"No! _**NO!** _There has got to be a way out of this stupid place!...'Star said, trying to brainstorm any possible ideas for their salvation.

Thankfully, one came to her.

"What about your cell phone?..."Star asked.

Danny tried to pull it out, but to his dismay, he didn't have it. He then remembered his fight with Skulker, it must have gotten lost sometime during all of that chaos and he didn't even realize it!

Darn it!

"Oh, don't tell me that you lost it...'Star said with an eye roll.

"Alright...I won't...'Danny said sarcastically and Star looked even more dismayed.

"You mean we are stuck in here without even a phone to call for help!?...'Star exclaimed.

'Star, relax...we can still use your cellphone...'Danny pointed out.

Star blinked, realized his point and immediately pull out her phone, only to frown when she saw something.

'Don't tell me, no bars...'Danny sighed.

"No...the battery is dead...'Star said, looking embarrassed.

Danny sent her a look.

"How the heck did that happen?...'Danny asked.

Star cringed a bit, as she had an idea of what might of happened and how she could have kicked herself for letting it happen.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Earlier that day_

_It was free period and Star found herself in the middle of a five way text chat with Paulina, Rebecca, Mia and Ashley. They were all texting over Paulina's parties and what they have to do for tomorrow night._

_"**So remember, we're all getting french tipped manicures for the party tomorrow...giving it a nice, classy look..."** Paulina texted to her posse._

_After all, it's her party and she decides the dress code, right now to the last, minuscule detail._

_**"All the same colors or can it be any color we want.?**...'Star texted, since she knew Paulina would expect that from her._

_**"The french tips should match the color of the dress you will wear..**."Paulina texted._

_**"Like, wow...such a cool idea Paulina...'**Mia texted, being the total suck up that she is._

_"**Like, totally...I actually saw this totally cute flower design that will totally look cool with my flower pendant and earrings...do you think it will work out?.**.."Rebecca asked, wanting to make sure Paulina is pleased with her choice._

_**"Totally...that sounds like, so cute...I have my own design planned out and it's a total surprise for the party.**.."Paulina said._

_Star sighed, she would never admit this to Paulina, but honestly, it was a little boring talking so much about manicures after two minutes...but she just continued texting her group of popular gal pals. _

_**"Anyway, as for the hairstyle code...braids are out, curls are in!...**'Paulina texted, causing everyone who was in here to text her saying that it's a brilliant idea._

_All the while, Star got more bored by the minutes. She c__ontinued texting with them, not knowing or caring how much this was taking out of her phone's battery. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"I'm not sure...'Star lied quickly, not wanting Danny to know and press on.

Thankfully, he didn't. He and she just continued to lament over their situation.

"This is just great...I'm already late for my manicure and my dance lessons...'Star muttered in frustration.

"Manicure? Dance lessons?...'Danny questioned.

"Oh! When my dad finds out about this, he's going to have a fit, he's still in a bad mood due to last weeks field trip disaster...'Star muttered.

"Star!...'Danny shouted at her.

"What is it, Fenton?...Star demanded, going back to his surname by instinct.

"Star, I am not sure that you totally get our situation here! It's Friday night! It's _late, _The janitor, the teachers...everybody has gone home and think we did too! Even if they try to look for us...who knows how long it would take until they think to look _here!._.."Danny said to her in a slow, voice.

Star looked annoyed, until her expression slowly melted into a stunned one.

"Are you saying-?..."Star started slowly and Danny nodded.

"Unless we get _**really**_ lucky...it looks like we will be spending the night and maybe the weekend here at school...'Danny said to Star, who looked more dismayed than ever.

They are going to be trapped in this school, with no way out, no communication...no anything...for the night and maybe even the weekend too?!

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

_**Tension Rising**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415** and **Guest : **Looks like window's aren't an option...

** SofiPhan29, SoundVenom, Kilikani-Ebbets, FrostHunter, cg037 , biginferno ** and **Mazamba **: Thank you :)

**devilzxknight86** and **Invader Johnny ** : Hence, his dilemma

** qazse:** We shall see...we shall see...

** fatcatjohn:** You can say that again...

** Sir Duncan Frost:** Merci :)

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Tension Rising

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 6:**_ _**Tension Rising**_

_Previously_

_"Star, I am not sure that you totally get our situation here! It's Friday night! It's late, The janitor, the teachers...everybody has gone home and think we did too! Even if they try to look for us...who knows how long it would take until they think to look here!..."Danny said to her in a slow, voice._

_Star looked annoyed, until her expression slowly melted into a stunned one._

_"Are you saying-?..."Star started slowly and Danny nodded._

_"Unless we get __**really**__ lucky...it looks like we will be spending the night and maybe the weekend here at school...'Danny said to Star, who looked more dismayed than ever._

_They are going to be trapped in this school, with no way out, no communication...no anything...for the night and maybe even the weekend too?_!

* * *

Danny and Star were still together and neither were exactly happy with their current situation to say the least.

_**"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**_...'Star yelled at him and Danny glared, looking mad.

_**'ALL MY FAULT?! HOW THE HECK IS THIS MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LOCKED US IN THE BATHROOM!.**_.."Danny shouted at her.

"You're the one who left me hanging for half an hour and then had the nerve to _**lie**_ to me about where you were!...'Star yelled at him.

"I was _**NOT**_ lying...I already told you what happened, besides, that's no excuse for doing what you did, going _**crazy**_ and holding me here _**against my will!**_...'Danny shouted at her.

Star growled and looked mad at him.

"I'm not_** crazy!**_ I just got sick of you **_lying_** to me!...'Star shouted.

"I wasn't _lying_ and even_** if**_ I was, what's it to you anyway...last I check, you considered yourself too _popular_ to be my friend...'Danny said, unintentionally striking a nerve within her.

"Look Star...it doesn't matter who's at fault here...it doesn't change the fact that we are stuck here..."Danny sighed, trying to keep his temper under control.

Star pouted, before turning away.

"Fine...but how the heck are we going to get out of here? The doors are locked, the emergency doors are jammed and we don't have cell phones..."Star pointed out, trying to remain calm here.

She didn't want to go through all the fighting they had on Spectral Island all over again, it only going to send her two steps back here.

"First, let's try and see if we can get to the fuse box and turn the lights back on...the school is even creepier with the lights off..."Danny suggested.

Star couldn't agree more with that statement, so they went to go find the fuse box and turn the lights back on.

* * *

'Oh for crying out loud!..."Star shouted in dismay.

They made it to the electrical room, to where the fuse box is, but to their dismay, it's locked and they knew that the janitor took the keys.

"Great, not only is every door in this school locked but why the heck did they have to turn off the main flights anyway? we can't even use the light switches!...'Star loudly complained.

With the fuse box inaccessible and all of the door's locked, they can't even use the phone in the front office or the school computers to send an S.O.S.

"It's Friday, Star...they always turn the main lights off during the weekend since they think no one is here and they don't want to risk wasting electricity..."Danny pointed out and Star muttered under her breath about "_stupid public school budgets"._

Danny rolled his eyes. He could have easily fazed out of the school any time that he wanted, but because Star is here and how unbelievably nosy she is being today, he could. He has to stay put here until he can figure out a more _mundane _way to get out of here or call for help.

If not, he is going to stuck spending another weekend alone with her and this time, she is really suspicious of him.

_"This stinks._..'Danny thought as he tried to think of a way to unlike the door without setting off little moss blonde, big mouth.

"Wait...that's it...'Danny thought as he got an idea.

He couldn't _deliberately_ use his powers to open faze through the door...but maybe some creativity with his powers could help them out, with Star being none the wiser.

"Hey Star...you wouldn't happen to have a bobby pin on you?...'Danny asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah...why?..."Star asked as she pulled out said pin and Danny took and Star suddenly got an idea.

"You're actually going to try and pick the lock with a bobby pin...that only works in the movies...'Star said.

'Will you let me focus...'Danny said as he put the flashlight within his teeth, bent the pink a bit and tried pushing it inside, he also focused the light on the lock, where he knew Star would be looking.

After a few moments of pretending to try and picking the locks, Danny, using his left hand which was thankfully within the dark and away from Star's gaze. He touched the area where he knew the main lock inner mechanism is in it, quick made it intangible and opened the door before Star could notice anything.

"It worked!...'Danny shouted and Star looked slacked jawed.

'You can pick locks?!...'Star exclaimed, unable to believe it.

"I...took a class last summer...I thought it might have come in handy some day..."Danny lied, hoping she won't ask questions.

Thankfully, she didn't, she just rushed inside and went to the fuse box.

However, to her dismay, when she tried to turn on the lights, nothing came on.

"Hey! What's going on here? I thought the lights were suppose to come on...'Star loudly complained and Danny blinked in confusion.

'What?...'Danny exclaimed as he got up and went to check it, even using his flashlight but no matter what button and switch they pressed, nothing came on.

'What is wrong with this thing?!...'Star shouted.

"I don't know...maybe a fuse blew or something...'Danny theorized.

It's so strange, first the emergency exits don't work and now the lights won't turn on!

"Oh great...so not only are we stuck here, but we don't have _**ANY**_ power at all!...'Star shouted and she sent him a dirty look.

"Why are you acting like this is **_my_ **fault?!..."Danny shouted, not liking the glare she sent, since he could see it with his flashlight.

"Maybe...because _**IT IS!.**_..'Star shouted.

"If my memory serves me, _**you**_ were the one who locked me in the girls bathroom...which I am still unnerved about and you wouldn't let me go...that was your doing!...'Danny pointed at her and Star growled.

"If you had just answered my questions..."

_**"I DID!..."**_

_**"TRUTHFULLY!..."**_

_**"I AM NOT A LIAR!..."**_

_**"UGH!**_

Danny and Star were in the middle of their argument, feeling so angry, tried, stressed and even perturbed. Blue eyes were glaring into blue eyes, as their tempers were still volatile and both clearly still blamed the other for this whole predicament.

_"Bossy loudmouth.._."Danny thought.

_"Liar_.."Star thought as she continued to glare at him.

Unknown to the two, distressed teenagers, while the school was quiet, they were not alone.

Just outside of the school, a pair of red eyes were watching them them from from a window...far away as to not be noticed by Danny and they also had a smug gleam in them.

"This is getting more and _more interesting_...'The figure said before vanishing from the spot

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

_**Meanwhile**_

* * *

**A/N: **Just who is that mysterious being that is stalking the two, trapped teens? Stay tuned to find out...

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Empress Tatiana **and** kimcat : **Even if he tries, he has to be careful since Star would be too busy focusing on him, so he had to be really careful and quick when he got that door open here...

**cg037 **and **SofiPhan29 :** Thank you :)

**Guest(1)**: Yeah, he would...

** Guest(2):** You can say that again...

** FrostHunter:** How's this?

**Invader Johnny:** You were right on the money there, my good friend.

**Shangdi zhi**: Since the lights won't turn on, I doubt that using the landline would work...as for the fire alarm, not sure...

**Mazamba:** True...true...

**devilzxknight86: **Yeah, that Danny isn't willing to do that...not yet, anyways...

**fatcatjohn:** Well all of the doors and everything is locked up for the weekend, so that includes the roof access too...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Meanwhile

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 7:**_ _**Meanwhile**_

_Previously_

_"Oh great...so not only are we stuck here, but we don't have __**ANY**__ power at all!...'Star shouted and she sent him a dirty look._

_"Why are you acting like this is __**my **__fault?!..."Danny shouted, not liking the glare she sent, since he could see it with his flashlight._

_"Maybe...because __**IT IS!.**__..'Star shouted._

_"If my memory serves me, __**you**__ were the one who locked me in the girls bathroom...which I am still unnerved about and you wouldn't let me go...that was your doing!...'Danny pointed at her and Star growled._

_"If you had just answered my questions..."_

_**"I DID!..."**_

_**"TRUTHFULLY!..."**_

_**"I AM NOT A LIAR!..."**_

_**"UGH!**_

_Danny and Star were in the middle of their argument, feeling so angry, tried, stressed and even perturbed. Blue eyes were glaring into blue eyes, as their tempers were still volatile and both clearly still blamed the other for this whole predicament._

_"Bossy loudmouth..."Danny thought._

_"Liar.."Star thought as she continued to glare at him._

_Unknown to the two, distressed teenagers, while the school was quiet, they were not alone._

_Just outside of the school, a pair of red eyes were watching them them from from a window...far away as to not be noticed by Danny and they also had a smug gleam in them._

_"This is getting more and more interesting...'The figure said before vanishing from the spot._

* * *

_Meanwhile_

While Danny and Star were at each other's throats, Sam Manson was on her way to Fenton Works, she just spent the last hour and a half of her life trying not to bash her head against the table while she did her project _"with Kwan", _who spent half the time on Planet Football or whatever it is that substandard thought of jocks go.

Thankfully, unlike Dale or Dash, Kwan at the very least _tried _to do his end of the work but he just...he just..._**UGH!**_

"I swear, it's only for the school's favoritism towards jocks that he even managed to make it this far..."Sam muttered, referring to Kwan's less than adequate academic skills.

At the very least the assignment is finished and all they have to do is memorize it.

"Ugh, now I know what Jazz meant when she said jocks were _untutorable._.."Sam muttered as her phone started to ring.

She saw that it was Tucker.

"Hey Tuck..."Sam answered.

_"Hey Sam...finished the project with Mikey about an hour ago, you?.._."Tucker asked.

"Yeah, got it done.._.miraculously._.."Sam muttered, still sore about the whole thing.

_"That's cool, anyway, it's Friday night, which means video game match at Danny's.._."Tucker said over the phone.

"I'm on my way right now...'Sam said with a smile before hanging up.

After an afternoon like this, a few hours of beating her friends in the world of video games sounds about good right now.

* * *

_Later_

Sam arrived to Fenton Works around the same time that Tucker did, they both noticed that the Fenton RV wasn't around, which means Danny's folks are probably out, and since the lights are still on, Danny and Jazz are still home.

They knocked on the door and in about a few minutes, Jazz opened the door.

"Hey Jazz...'Sam greeted, while Tucker waved.

"Hey Sam...Tucker, mom and dad just left to go chase after the Box Ghost...so, what brings you guys here?..."Jazz asked.

"Duh, we always play video games with Danny on Friday night...'Tucker said and Jazz blinked.

"Speaking of which... Where is he?...'Sam asked, noticing that he still hasn't come to the door yet.

"Danny's not home...I thought he was with you guys..."Jazz said and Sam's blinked in confusion.

"Really? That's weird...'Sam said as she pulled out her phone and dialed his number.

To her surprise, there was no answer.

"Okay, double weird..."Sam said after she called once more, while Jazz called as well, but also got no answered.

"Okay, triple weird...'Jazz said, feeling her worried sister instincts start kicking in.

_"Hmm.._.maybe a ghost happened or he is still doing the assignment with Star?...'Tucker suggested.

"The former, probably...the latter, unlikely...It's already seven and the school library is closed..."Sam said, since she knew it was unlikely that Danny could still be doing homework with Star.

"It's not like Danny not to answer, maybe he lost his phone or it just ran out of power..."Jazz theorized, trying to calm herself down but with little luck.

'What time is it?...'Sam asked and Tucker pulled out his PDA to check the time.

"7:15 PM...why?..."Tucker said.

"Okay, in order to not freak out, in case there is something...we call again in 15 minutes and if he doesn't answer, we start to worry..."Sam suggested and Jazz blinked and Tucker shrugged.

* * *

_15 minutes later_

15 minutes have passed, the three of them each tried to call Danny and each one was met with zero reply.

"Okay, now we can start to worry..."Sam said.

"Oh man...where is he? What happened?..."Jazz asked, freaking out.

"Calm down you two, let's not panic...look, let's just go look for him before it gets too late...Jazz, get the Boo-merang..."Tucker suggested.

"I can't, dad took it to chase after the Box Ghost..."Jazz said and Sam dragged her hand down her face in aggravation.

"Oh please...who would _want _to go to that much trouble to find _him..." _Sam muttered.

"Let's just go start searching...let's all brings some weapons and a spare thermos, just in case one of his enemies are up to their old tricks again..."Jazz suggested and the others nodded.

They went to get the Specter Deflectors, Fenton Wrist rays, spare Fenton Thermoses and whatever else they could find.

You can never be too careful and they knew that if it involves Danny, you have to be prepared for anything and everything.

* * *

_Outside_

"Okay, here's the plan...Jazz, you go check down town, starting with the mall...Tucker you check the North and east side of town, starting with the Nasty Burger...I'll check the docks and the west side of town...we'll all call each other in one hour and if anything funny goes down, you know what to do...'Sam ordered and the other two nodded.

The remaining members of Team Phantom then went to split up to go find their missing brother/friend.

Wherever he is...

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

_**One Step Forward**_

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse, 61394** , **Invader Johnny ,Tories, Guest(2), biginferno, FrostHunter** ,**Empress Tatiana** and**devilzxknight86:**We will find out in the upcoming chapters...

** cg037, Kilikani-Ebbets, Guest(1), LooneyAces, GhostPhenoix, NeoMark , msebas12 **and ** sguimba :** Thank you :)

**wiseguy2415:** Yeah...maybe

**fatcatjohn:** LOL!

**FrostHunter:** How's this?

**Batguy01:** Season 3, before Phantom Planet

**EarthShock:** Sounds interesting...

**SoundVenom:** It wasn't...

**Fani** and **meladi1:** Ehh...I guess they didn't think about it at the time...

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	8. One Step Forward, I guess

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

_**Chapter 8:**_ _**One Step Forward...I guess**_

_Back at Casper High_

Danny and Star were not speaking to each other now. They had spent the last ten minutes in a full blown argument over who's fault it was that they were trapped here, until Star marched to the other end of the room in a huff, giving him the cold shoulder.

Something Danny had no trouble in returning.

_"This is so stupid...If it wasn't for her, I'd be home right now, eating potato chips and playing video games in between whatever ghost fights I would have inevitably faced..._" Danny thought, as he still fumed in his corner though he still sent a glance at Star, who was still ticked, with her arms crossed, in her own corner.

She did turn to look at him, sent a glare, _**"hmpt"**_ again and turned away.

It really annoyed Danny when she did that.

He had half of mind to go march to her, demand what her problem is...before the rarely used, wise side of his brain finally caught up.

_"Arguing isn't going to do anything but waste time, and no matter how big of a pain she is...I just can't leave her hear._..'Danny thought, before he sighed.

Someone has to be the mature one here...he just wonders why it has to fall on him...

He sighed again, got up and walked over to Star.

"Star...'Danny started.

_**"WHAT?!**_...'Star barked at him, making Danny get annoyed with her again...before he managed to control his temper.

_"Keep cool Fenton...fighting with her is not worth it..._'Danny thought, calming himself, before addressing her.

"Star, look...It doesn't matter who's fault it is that we are stuck here...the fact remains that we are stuck here, and unless we want to spend the entire weekend together yelling at each other..we have to do something...so...can we postpone all of the fighting and the yelling and just...try and find a way out of this..." Danny suggested and he sent a look at Star.

Due to the lack of lighting, he didn't get a good look at the expression on her face, but it seems something he said got her attention, as she turned to him...but still said nothing.

"So...truce?...'Danny said as he offered his hand to the blonde girl, who still had an expression he did not understand.

There was a moment of silence, before she sighed and took his hand in a light shake.

Just like last week, when they were stuck on the island and had to depend on each other to survive.

"Truce...'Star said , while Danny smiled upon hearing that.

'Good, now come on...'Danny said as he left the electrical room, since there was no point since the fuse box was busted.

Star followed behind him...not unlike she did on the island last week.

* * *

_With Star_

Star didn't know what came over her. She was mad, she was scared, she wanted to go home and she just wanted to know the truth. After the failure with the fuse box,she and Fenton spend a long time yelling at each other, blaming the other over what happened.

Though to be honest, Star doesn't really know _who's_ fault it was...she was just so mad and frustrated right now. Not just over their situation, but over the fact that Danny is still lying to her about who he really is.

The resourceful, quick thinking guy from the island leaked out when he tried to pick the lock to the fuse box, she saw it but then the memory of his continued lies made her mood foul again, and the fuse box not working just made it worse.

And the weirdest part is...she is not exactly sure _why _she cares so much about that...of his lies. Maybe, it was because it was the principle of the matter, of her not liking liars but, something he said earlier sort of caught her off guard...and still bothered her even now.

_"I wasn't **lying** and even** if** I was, what's it to **you** anyway...last I check, you considered yourself too **popular** to be my friend..."_His words echoed in her head still.

Why? She is not sure...and why they struck a nerve with her, she is also not sure...

_'Stupid Fenton...why the heck is he still messing me up like this?...'_Star thought, as she, against her better judgement, went to send a look at the boy, who was in the other end of the room sulking.

She then saw that he also looked back at her, there was few moments before Star realized what she was doing, remembered that she was supposed to be mad, turned her head away, with an audible _**"hmpt",**_ and continued to sulk.

She just wants to get out of here and go home...and she also wants to find out the truth of Danny, for reasons even she is totally sure about...She just knows that if she does that, she'll...she'll hopefully stop thinking it...and about him and just move on...

_"Stupid Fenton..._"Star thought, as she continued to sulk..

At least until Danny came, willing to offer another truce, since fighting each other is pointless and counter-protective, according to him. Star was still mad at him but, when he said these words.

"_Star, look...It doesn't matter who's fault it is that we are stuck here...the fact remains that we are stuck here, and unless we want to spend the entire weekend together yelling at each other..we have to do something...so...can we postpone all of the fighting and the yelling and just...try and find a way out of this...__So...truce?_...'He said as he offered his hand to her.

Just like back on the island...

Star found her hand meeting his before she even realized, and once she did, she sighed and shook it, deciding to just get it over with.

'Truce...'Star remembered saying.

Now they were out in the halls again, trying to think up a new way to either call for help or escape this school which has become their unexpected prison. She also noticed that Danny was heading back to the main entrance.

"What are you doing?..."Star asked.

"Star, hand me your bobby pin again...I want to see if I can pick the big locks..."Danny said, as he prepared his flashlight.

Star blinked, realized he had a good idea and immediately pulled the bobby pin out of her hair...or she would have...had she had it.

"What?...'Star questioned as she felt her hair, and to her horror, saw that both her pins were not there.

"Oh no...'Star said.

"Oh no, what? Don't tell me that you lost them?...'Danny said in dismay.

"I...I don't know what happened...I just had them...'Star said in a panic as she started checking her person, even her pockets but the pins weren't there.

"Oh, this can't be happening..."Star said, feeling her nerves working up right now and Danny was worried she would start freaking out again.

"Star...Star, calm down...don't worry...We'll find another way out...'Danny said, while he suddenly cursed under his breath.

Without the pins to do his little _"trick",_ he can't open the locks on the main entrance...he should have done that earlier, but he wasn't thinking.

_"Now what are we going to do?._..'Danny thought as he looked around, and then glanced at his mini flashlight.

It's small and the battery won't last forever and this is their only source of power in this crises..

'Power...crises...'Danny whispered, as those words got to him.

'What is it, Fenton?...'Star asked, having heard his mumbling.

"Star, what does one use when they run out of power during a crises?...'Danny asked suddenly.

_"Um-_

"A generator!...the school has a generator..the fuse box isn't working but I know it has one, remember that flooding in 8th grade and we all had to take shelter here...'Danny said and Star's eyes widen.

"You're right...'Star said, recalling that incident.

Thankfully it was a small flood and no one got hurt but they still had to spend the night since the school doubles as an emergency shelter during times like that.

"If we find it, we can turn the lights back on, and it would make find an escape here easier..."Danny said and Star started to feel hopeful right now.

"It's probably in the school's boiler room or someplace...come on...'Star said as she grabbed his hand and the two soon ran in that direction, feeling more hopeful for their escape.

* * *

_At the entrance of the boiler room_

**_"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!.._**.'Star shouted when they made it there, and saw that the door was locked, just like everything else in this school.

"Now what?...'Star demanded at Danny.

"Don't yell at me, I'm not the one who lost the bobby pins...'Danny said,while Star sent him a glare.

Danny sighed, as he tried to think of another way to get in there,without alerting Star about his powers.

_"Come on Fenton, think...how do you open a door without a key without giving away powers..._'Danny thought, as he tried to do some brainstorming.

Until an idea hit him...a risky one, but it might work.

"Wait..maybe...it works in the movies...'Danny thought as he moved a few feet close to the door, and Star sent him a look.

'What are you doing?...'Star asked but Danny said nothing to her.

Danny got in position, willed his ghostly strength but also held back a considerable amount. He only had one shot at this. So Danny, suddenly kicked the door in the area by the knob, once, surprising Star...he kicked it a second time...then a third time.

Third time's the charm it seems, since he manage to kick it open, having broken it in a bit.

Star was stunned, her mouth was hanging, before she started at a now sheepish looking Danny and-

'Where did **_that_** come from?...'Star asked, in an incredulous voice.

"I saw it in a movie...it could have gone either way, glad it went the good way...'Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish sort of way.

Star blinked, before she actually found herself smiling

_"There's that guy I discovered on the island...'_Star thought, feeling...well...a little _better_ now, is all she could say.

Thanks to Danny's mini flashlight, they managed to find the generator, turn it on...and the lights of the school finally turned on once they raced back to the halls.

_**'YAHOO! LIGHT! YOU DID IT!.**_..'Star cheered and even hugged Danny for a moment, surprising the two, who sheepishly let go of each other, feeling a little weird about it.

"I am just glad we managed to find the generator...maybe now we can used the pay phone or something to call for help...'Danny said as he went to one, only to see that the lines were dead.

"Darn it, seems the power outside is still down..."Danny muttered.

"Now what...the regular pay phones aren't working, my cell phone is still without power, not even enough to send a text message or an email...'Star said in a lamenting sort of way...

"_**WAIT!**_..." Danny said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, now looking at him.

"E-Mail!..." He said. "We can use the school computer! The generator is still running, so they should be working right now..."Danny said and Star smiled.

They run to the school labs,to what might be their best chance to send an S.O.S.

* * *

_The Computer lab_

Arrived to the computer lab, happy that the lights were now working here too. Star turned on one computer, and was happy to see that it was now functional.

_**"YES!**_..." Star cheered with her arms in the air.

Danny smiled in relief, happy that something is finally working right now.

"Okay... just let it finish loading and-"

The computer went out.

Both teens stared at it in disbelief.

"What just happened?" Star asked as Danny started clicking on the mouse, but the computer still wouldn't turn on.

"That's... not supposed to happen..." Danny said, pointing out the obvious.

Danny pressed the on button to turn it on.

Nothing happened.

"What happened...Did it crash?" Star asked.

"I don't know...try turning on the other computers." He suggested.

Star did so, walking to the computers and pressing their on buttons.

Nothing happened.

"It's not working, Fenton!..." Star shouted.

Now Danny started to get suspicious.

"Okay, locking the doors I can get... cell phones not working is pretty much a guarantee...the fuse box was unexpected, losing the bobby pins, also unexpected... but now this?" He started scratching his chin.

"What's the problem?..." She asked as Danny suddenly looked around in suspicion.

It made Star nervous to say the least.

"Fenton?...'She asked, and then Danny turned to her, before speaking to her in a low whisper.

"I'm starting to think something... or _someone._.. is messing with us..."Danny said and Star's eyes widened.

_**-To be continued-**_

Next time on_ Trapped_

_**Two Steps Back**_

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank and dedicate _NeoMark_ for helping me with some scenes in this chapter and suggesting the scene at the computer lab, you rock, man :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:**Heh...It would be quite a surprise, wouldn't it.

**Fatcatjohn: **Heh, I guess Danny isn't the only clueless one of the group.

* * *

_**:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)**_


	9. Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 9:_** **_Two Steps Back_**

_Previously_

_The computer went out._

_Both teens stared at it in disbelief._

_"What just happened?" Star asked as Danny started clicking on the mouse, but the computer still wouldn't turn on._

_"That's... not supposed to happen..." Danny said, pointing out the obvious._

_Danny pressed the on button to turn it on._

_Nothing happened._

_"What happened...Did it crash?" Star asked._

_"I don't know...try turning on the other computers." He suggested._

_Star did so, walking to the computers and pressing their on buttons._

_Nothing happened._

_"It's not working, Fenton!..." Star shouted._

_Now Danny started to get suspicious._

_"Okay, locking the doors I can get... cell phones not working is pretty much a guarantee...the fuse box was unexpected, losing the bobby pins, also unexpected... but now this?" He started scratching his chin._

_"What's the problem?..." She asked as Danny suddenly looked around in suspicion._

_It made Star nervous to say the least._

_"Fenton?...'She asked, and then Danny turned to her, before speaking to her in a low whisper._

_"I'm starting to think something... or someone... is messing with us..."Danny said and Star's eyes widened._

* * *

_Elsewhere_

It's been almost an hour since Team Phantom began its search for Danny, having split up to cover more ground.

"Where is he?..."Sam said as she already covered the docks and most of the west side of Amity Park.

She sighed and hoped that Jazz and Tucker had better luck.

The Gothic girl pulled out her cell phone to call Jazz and then add Tucker, making it a three way call.

"Any luck?...'Sam asked.

"_He's not at the mall or the park…"_Jazz said in disappointed tone on her end.

_"__He's not at the Nasty Burger or near it_…'Tucker said in a frustrated tone of voice.

He's not the only one.

"Let's keep looking…"Sam ordered before explaining more to the other two and then hanging up.

"Just where are you Danny…'Sam muttered as she hopped on her scooter and continued her search for her missing friend.

* * *

_Back at Casper High_

"What's the problem?..." She asked as Danny suddenly looked around in suspicion.

It made Star nervous to say the least.

"Fenton?...'She asked, and then Danny turned to her, before speaking to her in a low whisper.

"I'm starting to think something... or _someone_... is messing with us..."Danny said and Star's eyes widened.

"What?..."Star said in disbelief.

"Think about it Star…the emergency doors, the lights going off, the windows not opening, the bobby pin going missing…it's like someone is making sure we**_ CAN'T_** leave the school.."Danny said and Star gulped, starting to believe him.

"W-Who would d-do that?..."Star said, getting really worried right now.

"Who indeed and why?..."Danny said as he tried to think.

He has a long list of enemies, but which one is it and why are they trying to keep him from leaving the school?

Suddenly, the heard the sound of a crash happening from the lower level and Star suddenly paled, as she heard a noise now…making it very clear that Danny's theory was right.

They are not alone in this school tonight…

Suddenly they heard that noise again….that noise is getting closer and closer and Star, who was still reeling from the experience on Specter Island and all of the stress from this evening, suddenly turned to Danny.

**_"_****_RUN!..._**'Star shouted as she started running.

"Star!...'Danny shouted as he ran after her to make sure she didn't wind up running into

Regardless of what has happened between them, Star's safety is still his responsibility. He has to make sure she gets some place safe before he could sneak and deal with whoever was foolish enough to try and trap them here.

* * *

_At the Strong Residence_

Johnathan Strong has just returned home, after a long hard day of helping the parents sue Captain Angus and Mr. Lancer.

Bad news, the judge decided to have Lancer go off with a warning and community service, while Captain Angus lost his business, so at least that was something.

No one endangers his child and her friends and gets away with it.

Speaking of which…

"Star, I'm home…I brought some take out….."Johnathan called as he entered his home, but saw that his only daughter wasn't there.

"Star…"He called as he looked around.

"Star…Star…**_Estelle!..._**'He suddenly shouted but he couldn't find his daughter anywhere, making it clear that she is not home right now.

He glanced at the clock and frowned. It was close to ten, her curfew and she is still not home. He pulled out his phone and tried calling her, no answer.

He called again…and again and was getting more and more worried each time he called and got no answer.

"Star!..."Johnathan said.

Just where is his daughter and why is she not answering her phone?!

* * *

_Back at Casper High_

Danny and Star kept running, trying to get away from the noise of whatever it is that is keeping them trapped here. Or Star was running away and Danny was making sure she didn't end up getting herself killed.

He has to get her some place safe, then make an excuse to go "_check it out",_ when he really plans on going ghost, deal with whatever creep is keeping them here and then get them out of here.

But first…he has to get Star someplace safe….

**_"_****_IS IT BEHIND US?!..._**'Star shouted in a panic.

"Just keep running…'Danny said as they soon turned the corner and made it to another hall, which was a dead end as they made it to a wall.

"Now what do we do?...'Star exclaimed, freaking out.

"I'm thinking…"Danny said as he looked around and then saw a row of lockers and suddenly got an idea.

* * *

_Two minutes later_

Danny and Star now found themselves in a place that he's very used to but it's also something Star never imagined she'd ever be in her life.

A locker…

Danny, out of desperation, managed to open up a locker and made Star go in inside with him and closed the door. Lockers were already uncomfortable enough for one person but it's even worse with the two of it in, making it a very uncomfortable experience, especially for the blonde popular girl.

"It's so cramped!" Star complained, finding any and all movement to be near impossible right now.

"Welcome to the world of everyone not in the A-List." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

That stopped Star's squirming, as she heard this, dropped her annoyed expression and soon looked a bit….guilty…to say the least.

_"O-oh…yeah…I... keep forgetting Dash does this_…."She thought with a hint of regret.

They remained silent, neither knew how much time has passed until Star spoke up again, making sure to whisper as to not alert whoever it is that is after them.

"How long are we going to be here?..."Star whispered to him.

"I don't know…look, we wait until that thing goes back downstairs or another part of the school..I'll check to make sure…and then we go back to finding an escape…'Danny whispered back to her and Star's eyes widened, before they returned back to normal.

"I guess I can't be too surprised…with how brave he is being…'Star thought, before she squirmed again, and felt a little awkward, due to how close she is to the boy due to the uncomfortably small but necessary hiding place of their.

Danny saw her expression and took pity on her.

"Here…It might be less crowded if you took your backpack off." Danny suggested and Star blinked, before she looked back.

With all that has happened, she actually forgot that she still had that on. She did what he said, managing…with some difficulty to remove it despite the cramped space.  
However, something fell out of the backpack and Danny managed to catch it, despite himself…

_"**Crud!..**."_ She cursed, still remaining low in her voice while Danny eyed curiously the item that fell out.

It's looks like a sketchbook…

He had caught it and it opened, and thanks to the light coming in from the small holes of the locker, he could see what's inside of it. Star looked dismayed that something so personal was now in his hands and he is looking at it.

"Don't…!" She said but Danny didn't listen as he still looked at the sketchbook.

He saw some rather impressive drawings of flowers, dogs and a bit of the island they were trapped on. However, before he could continue, Star grabbed the book from him, closed it and sent him a glare.

"I said don't!..."Star said, upset that he looked at something so personal…and embarrassed and grateful that he didn't see the _other_ things she drew in it...

He can never see those things…No one can….

Danny however, just blinked, before answering her.

"Did-Did you really draw those?" Danny asked, in a pleasantly surprised tone of voice.

"So…what if I did?..."Star said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Danny smiled, despite her attitude.

"That's really cool…'He said, sounding really impressed.

Star was taken back by the sudden compliment, before blushing and turning away from him.

"No, it's not…" Star said as she looked away from him, with a tone of frustration… "My friends tell me it's too dorky!..."

Star has been drawing since she was a little girl, she always loved drawing and sketching, it was a hobby and it helped her relax a lot. She's always gotten A's in art class, which is also her favorite class too. However, since this had nothing to do with money, sports, clothes or celebrities, her friends didn't care for it and Star never sketch in front of them, since they deemed it too dorky for someone of the A-listers.

Another price to pay for popularity….

As Star was in her moment of frustration, Danny looked puzzled by this revelation and then spoke up…

"Who cares what they think?...'Danny asked and Star got mad at that.

"I care…"Star said.

"Why?...'Danny asked.

"Because they are my friends…'Star said and Danny just glared.

"Some friends…" Danny said in distaste and Star got mad.

"Not this again, look Danny…things are different in the A-Listers and-

"It doesn't change the fact that they are jerks…Geez Star, I thought you might have gotten more sense since the island but yours still refusing to accept that they aren't good friends…I mean, come on…friends would tell you something like that aren't cool?..." Danny said.

Star blinked, seeing the same strong look of conviction she saw on the island and Star didn't speak right now.

She couldn't. Danny kept speaking, with that same look in his eyes, which she could still vaguely see, due to the small light in this locker.

_"__Those eyes…_'Star thought, as she felt something she felt, from the last time she saw those eyes when they were on that island together.

"Star, these drawings are beautiful, you have an amazing talent here…." Danny said and Star looked surprised.

"You…really think that?...'Star said in a stunned sounding voice.

'Duh, anyone can see that you have a gift here and there is nothing dorky about it…besides, no real friends would make fun of a hobby that you love and makes you happy… My best friends are either obsessed with technology or into dark depressing music that I only pretend to like to make her happy. If it makes them happy, I won't discourage them and it's not cool that you are letting them discourage you…"Danny said.

Star's expression softened. The only person who knew of her drawing and didn't think it was dorky was Valerie…and now…Danny it seems.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…."Danny said in a sincere tone of voice, before continuing.

"Star, you like drawing don't you?...'Danny asked.

"Yes…I love drawing…ever since I was a kid …"Star admitted.

"Then draw, anytime and anyplace, don't care about what they think…heck, for all we know, they are probably just jealous that you can make something amazing like those drawing and they can't…'Danny said and Star turned away.

Danny couldn't see her expression right now, but she then turned back to him, a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"If I do that…what do I do about…the A-listers?..."Star asked in an insecure tone of voice and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about that? Star, in 10 years, do you think your husband or kids or working buddies care if you were popular in high school? Dash doesn't bother trying to have a life after Senior year, Paulina is going to either remain the same shallow doll she is now or get forced to find a job when her parents wise up, while I want to be an astronaut, Sam will probably join some environmental organization and Tucker will probably end up going to MIT like he's always dreamed…" Danny continued.

Star looked surprised by this.

'Star…I might not know you that well…but I can tell that you aren't like the other A-Listers…I saw it on the island…I know that you are more than just a girl with fashion on the brain…" Danny said and Star looked down, not being able to look him in the eyes any more.

Eventually, she answered him and Danny didn't expect her to say this…

"I-I do like drawing... and video games... and reading….I also do some writing and I…like collecting antique dolls too…" She said, looking down…."I really love drawing and I want to do it as a job someday, I want to sketch artist….'Star said, finally telling him the things she wished she told him earlier today, when they did that interview together.

Danny was pleased to hear this…

"See?..." Danny said with a smile. "You don't have to be like them... at all. Star, I don't think anything you said right now is dorky at all…in fact…look, I don't need you to be like me but…I think I like _this_ Star, the one named Estelle, much more than the Star that belongs to the A-listers…'Danny admitted, giving her a true blue smile right now.

Star gasped before a blush to form on her face. Never in all her life has a boy said such things to her. She started feeling something strange that made her smile right now, a smile very akin to how they fought off the monster on the island.

Danny smiled back.

Somehow, this made Star feel like she's seeing this boy the first time.

_"__Danny…"_Star thought, feeling some right now as she kept smiling and looking into his eyes.

She had that feeling back, from the moment before she ended up kissing him on the cheek. Only it wasn't his _cheek_ she was aiming for.

"D-Danny…"Star whispered out, getting his attention.

She didn't realize what has come over and she didn't notice or she just didn't mind but she started to move her head closer, leaning towards him.

Danny's eyes widened and before anything could happen….a blue mist escaped from his mouth and the locker door was forced open.

Uh Oh….

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_From Bad To Worse_**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to thank and dedicate _NeoMark_ for helping me with some scenes in this chapter and suggesting the scene in the lockers, you rock, man :)

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **I guess as a backup in case the astronaut thing doesn't fall through…

**Qazse: **Yes, indeed…

**Sebas12: **How's this?

**Fatcatjohn: **Interesting, huh?

**Invader Johnny: **We will find out in the next chapter…

**Guest: **I will, thanks.

**devilzxknight86 **and ** SofiPhan29 : **We will find out who our villain is in the next chapter

**sguimba, cg037 Kilikani-Ebbets, biginferno, Necrogod, EarthShock** and **Guest****: **Thank you : )

**SoundVenom:** We shall see how this turns out…

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	10. From Bad To Worse!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 10:_** **_From Bad To Worse_**

The locker door opened and Danny and Star fell out of it.

_**"AH!..."**_ They both let out as they landed.

Once they came too, they saw who...or rather _what_ opened the door.

"**Ghost!**..."Star shouted in horror while Danny looked stunned, unable to believe who it was.

It was the same ghost that had been on the island with them last week...The Monster of Specter Island, who is no longer on the island or in the Ghost Zone where Danny sent it last week.

_**"RROOOOOAAARRR!.**_..'The ghost roared loudly at them and Danny, due to being used to thinking on his toes, got up and lifted Star up.

"_**RUN!...'**_Danny shouted as he grabbed Star's hand and the two began to run as the beastly ghost started to chase them.

"**OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! HOW IS THAT _THING_ HERE?!..**.'Star shouted.

"I don't know, keep running..."Danny shouted as they kept trying to outrun the ghostly monster, that was still chasing after them.

Though Danny noticed that the Monster Ghost seemed to have a collar on his neck which wasn't there the last time they faced it.

_"Huh?._..'Danny thought, before he remembered that he had to get Star to safety and then separate so he can go ghost and capture this stupid beast.

"Hurry, this way...'Danny said as he, seeing some trashcans, knocked them down and kicked it in the directions of the monster, which started angrily crushing it in a fit of primal anger.

He used this opportunity to lead himself and Star to the stairs that lead to the next floor and Danny managed to open the door of a classroom and lock them in.

"Stay quiet...'Danny whispered to her.

He then realized that he and Star were inside the science lab and Star was still trembling.

"I can't believe it..that thing is back and we don't even have any spectral algae to deal with it..."Star whimpered and Danny sighed as he thankfully still had his backpack.

He pulled out an extra Fenton Thermos and Star looked surprised.

"My parents make me and Jazz carry one just in case...along with a mini blaster...you can never be too careful...'Danny said as he handed her the blaster.

Star looked stunned, unable to believe it but then again, maybe she should.

"How the heck did the creature even make it to the school? And why is it after us?..'Star asked.

"That's what I'd like to know...'Danny whispered to her as he and she stayed down, talking quietly as to not attract the beastly ghost.

Once they were sure that it wasn't in the hall outside, did Danny say this to her.

"Okay, Star...Here's the plan, you hide in the closet and don't come out for anything until I come back..."Danny said and Star's eyes widen.

'What are you saying? Where do you think you are going?...'Star demanded and Danny pulled out another thermos that was on him.

"To teach _Hairy_ a lesson ..."Danny said and Star's eyes widen in horror.

"Danny, you can't do that...'Star said in worry for his safety.

"We've already faced it on the island and this time at least we have _weapons_...look...all I have to do is try to suck it inside the thermos and then we are safe...'Danny said.

That's not his complete plan. He knew that ghost wasn't smart enough to do all of the things that kept them locked in here since it's just pretty much a wild animal, so he was savvy enough to know that there was probably another bad guy involved here, no doubt the one who placed the collar on it.

He had to find that ghost, but first he has got to get away from Star and also make sure that she is safe. Which would be a challenge due to how stubborn she is being.

"No, this is too dangerous..."Star said as she grabbed his hand, not letting him leave.

'And what do you suggest, we do nothing and wait around until it comes in here and kills us!...'Danny shot back at her as he retracted his hand from her and Star looked angry now.

'Darn it, Fenton...Are you so _blind_ that you actually think you can face that thing alone...I don't want to see you get eaten by it or whatever...'Star said in a harsh whisper and Danny blinked.

He realized that Star is actually worried about him and he knew that from her point of view, he is doing something really dangerous but he has no choice. He sent her a sincere smile.

'Star...I know how to use the thermos...My folks taught me all sorts of stuff and like it or not, I am the best one to face _Tall, Dark and Ugly._..'Danny said and Star's glare persisted...before softening.

"Then at least let me come with you...'Star said.

'Bad Idea...You don't have a lot of experience dealing with ghosts...it's too dangerous for you...'Danny said and Star glared.

"I have as much experience as _you_ do...'Star argued and Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes at how ironic that was.

He knew from personal experience that Star is really stubborn, she won't let this go and they don't have a lot of time, the monster ghost could come in here at any moment.

"Star...Look...It's just that I think-..._**OH MY GOSH!**_...'Danny exclaimed in horror as he pointed to something behind her.

Star looked back, worried that the monster had come in here, only for the blonde girl to suddenly be pushed inside the closet inside this classroom and the door was slammed shut. It took a second for Star to realize what has happened and for her to get angry.

_**'FENTON! OPEN THIS DOOR!**_..."Star shouted as she tried to open it but it was jammed.

After several tries, she managed to kick it down and saw that a chair had been placed on the knob to make it impossible to open.

Star was angry...but her anger disappeared when she saw that the door of the lab was still closed...and no Fenton in sight.

"No!...'Star said in horror.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny had run out to the halls, looked around, about to change into his ghost form, only for the ghostly monster of Specter Island to appear, bearing down at him.

_**'ROOOAAARRRR!**_...'The beastly ghost roared loudly at him but Danny wasn't scared.

"Okay Hairy, time to kick your butt and the butt of the loser who set you up to this...'Danny said as two white rings appear at his waist.

However, before anything could happen.

_**"AHHHHH!**_...'Danny shouted in pain and then fell down to the floor in pain as something..or someone had attacked him from behind.

"W-What?...'Danny said as the pain made him pass out and the Monster of Specter island picked him up by the leg and the beastly ghost's collar gloved red as a voice could be heard.

"Well done, now bring him to me..."The voice said in an intercom on the collar.

The monster ghost grunted, before the collar glowed again and it did as it was told.

The monster ghost left with the unconscious Danny, unaware that a pair of eyes had witness the entire thing with a look of horror and worry.

* * *

_With Star_

After the monster had fazed way, Star had regain mobility and walked out the corner she had been hiding him. She couldn't believe what she just saw. That ghost… that… _thing_… took Danny.

"No...No...Fenton..."Star whispered in horror as she briefly registered that it didn't even try to look for her now, it just left with Danny once it had him.

Why didn't it try to go look for her? Why ignored her?

She doesn't understand but it doesn't matter now, all she knew is that Danny is in danger. He is at the mercy of that...that...monster and who knows what it will do to him. Then again, Danny is really tough and resourceful and would probably handle the beast but still, it didn't make Star feel any less worried.

'**_Oh man...Oh man...Oh man!.._**.'Star said as panic set in.

What on Earth is she going to do?!

She could just stay hidden. She could just hide from this creature. Danny clearly can handle himself and she'd probably just get in the way.

Still, she thought back to what he said. Back in the locker before the beast found them and he told her things she never expected to hear from anyone.

Things that made her feel..._funny._

_**"I think I like THIS Star, the one named Estelle, much more than the Star that belongs to the A-Listers…"**_

Those words echoed in her mind, they were affecting her somehow.

He has been having an affect on her since the island, ever since he saved her...heck, since even before then.

She remembered the way he could smile, how cool he looked whenever he faced a problem and how he managed to resolve it and keep them alive. She also remembered how his voice sounded when it was all friendly like that it actually it stuck with her.

Especially tonight, when he said that he liked the real her over the popular persona she created to be accepted by her peers.

Those words stuck out to her more and the most bizarre thing was how she reacted to it.

It made her blush.

It made her… _happy._

She remembered when Danny saved her and fought off the ghost from the island with her, she was so relieved that she did something she's surprised he didn't brag about.

She _**kissed**_ him in the cheek.

In the locker, after hearing those words, she knew that she tried to kiss him somewhere _else_ on his face. Had that creature not found them, she might have...might have..okay, she isn't completely sure now but she knew she was planning to do something...

She _wanted_ to do something to him...but why?

"What's going on with me? Why is he still making me feel this way and think these things?...'Star thought as she held her head until an idea popped in her head.

'Wait...Do...Do I _**LIKE**_ him?...'Star whispered to herself. That thought caused her to freeze up.

She never thought Danny was ugly or anything. She did think he was kind of cute, but his family was too weird for her. And yet because of his parents, he knew how to fight off that monster. He also brave enough to call the shots and kept an eye on her even when she was being difficult.

Could it be… has she become **_attached_** to him?

She closed her eyes, trying to block out that thought from her head.

_"I'm just grateful he saved my life… that's all...Yeah, that's it..."_

She said this to herself. It was more to convince herself of that more than anything else.

She then looked to where Danny was taken and remembered his words again.

_**"I think I like THIS Star, the one named Estelle, much more than the Star that belongs to the A-Listers…"**_

Those words affected her again, just like his eyes... his smile… it made her fists clenched and had a serious look. She spotted the thermos that had fallen off of Danny and then took the blaster he had given to her for her safety.

She knew what she had to do now. Danny has always been the one to protect her, now he needs someone to protect him and that someone has to be her.

"I'm coming to save you, Danny...'Star whispered as she held said items in her hands.

Determined to go save the boy that, whether she will admit it or not, has become very important to her.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_Danny's Distress_**

* * *

**A/N(1): **I bet you all didn't expect Hairy to make another appearance did you, but don't worry, there is another ghost involved who will appear in the next chapter. Stay tuned.

* * *

**A/N(2): **I would like to thank and dedicate _NeoMark_ for helping me with some scenes in this chapter, especially the final scene. You rock, man :)

Also, sorry that it took a while to update, had a bit of a block for this story...

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415: **I was kind of aiming for that.

**Invader Johnny** and** qazse: **Eh, maybe things will pick up after it's all over...or maybe not..I'm unpredictable _**MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

**NeoMark **and** Epickend : **I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**FrostHunter **and **Guest(1):** We shall see how it all turns out soon...

**cg037, ****devilzxknight86, sebas12,Necrogod** and** SoundVenom :** Thank you :)

**Guest(2)**: First thank you. I enjoyed seeing such a response in detail.

**SofiPhan29**: How's this?

**biginferno, ****Shangdi zhi,Mark Juan , Lost ** and** Kilikani-Ebbets** : Thank you :)

**61394**: We shall see who the mysterious ghost controlling the monster really is...

**GothGhostQueen:** Maybe...you never really know...

**LunarEclipse1000:** Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it, since Star is realizing she might like Danny more than she realizes...

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	11. Danny's Distress

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 11:_** **_Danny's Distress_**

_Previously_

_She then looked to where Danny was taken and remembered his words again._

**_"I think I like THIS Star, the one named Estelle, much more than the Star that belongs to the A-Listers…"_**

_Those words affected her again, just like his eyes... his smile… it made her fists clenched and had a serious look. She spotted the thermos that had fallen off of Danny and then took the blaster he had given to her for her safety._

_She knew what she had to do now. Danny has always been the one to protect her, now he needs someone to protect him and that someone has to be her._

_"I'm coming to save you, Danny...'Star whispered as she held said items in her hands._

_Determined to go save the boy that, whether she will admit it or not, has become very important to her._

* * *

_Elsewhere_

It was already passed 10 at night and Sam, Jazz and Tucker have been searching for hours, having checked the mall, Nasty Burger and every other usual spot Danny could be found but nothing.

There hasn't even been any reports on ghost activity in the pass few hours.

"You don't think some ghost might have captured him and took him to the Ghost Zone?...'Jazz asked in worry.

'We're going to have to assume so..."Sam said, feeling worried too and so was Tucker.

However, before they could think of their next step, someone ran by and accidentally ran into Tucker, knocing him down.

**_"OW"_**

**_"Oof..."_**

"Oh my..Sorry about that..."

Tucker and the others saw who ran into Tucker. It was a middle aged blonde man with aqua eyes and a clean shave...and he looked vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you from someplace?...'Sam asked, feeling she recognized this man.

He blinked as he looked at Sam and Tucker.

'Wait...you kids go to Casper High with my daughter, Star?...'The man said.

"You're Star's dad?"...'Tucker said after getting up and then noticed the family resemblance.

Now that's why he is familiar. He was the guy who helped the parents sue Captain Angus over the disastrous field trip this week. Mr. Strong then got a desperate look on his face.

"Have you seen my daughter? She never came home tonight, I tried calling her but no answer and when I called her friends, they said that they haven't seen her either..."Mr. Strong said, surprising the two.

"Wait..._**Star**_ is missing too?!..."Jazz asked in surprise and Johnathan Strong raised a brow at that.

'Too, what do you mean?..."He asked in worried and Sam sent a glare at Jazz for letting that slip, but they knew that the damage has been done.

"We're looking for our friend Danny Fenton, he never came home and we can't reach him on the phone..."Sam said, getting a weird feeling about this.

"Oh my...when was the last time you all saw either of them?..."He begged.

"We haven't seen either of them since school ended and they both left to the library to do the assignment together...'Tucker said, thinking the same way Sam is right now.

Danny is missing and so is Star. That's too much of a coincidence for them.

"That's it...I'm calling the cops..."Johnathan said as he pulled out his cell phone.

However, before he could dial, a new vehicle came up to the street.

It's the Fenton RV and a very angry looking Jack and Maddie came out of it.

"Jasmine Fenton...there you are, we have been looking everyone for you and your brother..."Maddie said as she got out.

"Sam? Tucker? Do you kids know how late it is? it's way passed curfew!...'Jack said in parental anger.

Before Maddie could begin to chew her daughter out, she noticed the absence of another teenager here and she got more upset, angry and worried.

"Now where is your brother?..."Maddie demanded to know as she didn't see her son anywhere.

However, her anger ended when she noticed the expression on her daughter's face.

"We...we don't know...'Jazz said and Jack and Maddie's eyes widen upon hearing that.

* * *

_Back At Casper High_

Star Strong, cheer leader, leading member of the A-Listers, member of the school's 10 ten best dressed list, natural blonde and all around popular girl...as far as most of her peers are aware of anyway...was now doing something she never expected that she would do.

She was exploring the dark, creepy school that she is still trapped in, holding one of the Fenton's weird devices in her grip as she tried to find Danny, even if it means facing against the ghostly monster that just last week, nearly killed her and him.

She is doing this because Danny was captured by said beast, due to stupidly and over confidently charging into that fight and now his life is at stake and Star...Star had to save him.

She needed to save him, she needed to see that he was still alive and she needed to help him now because he needs her. She needs to save him.

Just like how he saved her last week from the exact same beastly ghost and she saw with her own eyes, just how utterly brave and amazing he could be.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Star, we I say go, run as fast as you can and don't look back..."Danny whispered to her and Star blinked._

_'What are you planning on doing?...'Star asked._

_"No time to explain, just do it..."Danny said and Stat suddenly had a bad feeling where this is going._

_'I can't leave you alone with that monster..."Star said, not wanting this._

_Danny has been saving her life since they got stuck here, she can't just idly let him face against a ghost by himself, especially one this nasty. Danny might be a good survivalist but he's never fought a real life ghost in his life...not counting the pirate incident but even then, he had backup._

_Before Danny could order her to listen to him, the monster roared once again and Danny's protective instincts kicked in again and he kept trying to shield Star._

_'Leave us alone, hairy!...'Danny shot back._

_The monster roared at him and raised his large, clawed arm and swung, striking Danny and making him fly several feet away._

_**'DANNY!**...'Star yelled in horror, only for the monster to turn his attention to her._

_Star backed away several feet, her life was flashing before her eyes. She in a brief flash, saw her early childhood in her old home town, her junior ballet lessons, her parents divorce, moving to Amity Park, meeting Valerie, joining the A-listers, being nothing but the satellite to Paulina, her treatment of the unpopular kids, including Fenton and everything he has done during this trip, all up to this moment._

_**"We're doomed...**'Star thought in horror as the monster kept approaching her._

_Star is now face to face with the large, black and purple monster ghost, who is still barring it's teeth at her._

_**"Grrr..**.'The ghost growled as it's horrific face was only a foot away from Star's very pale one._

_'That's it, I'm dead!...'Star thought as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see this when it happens._

_Suddenly, before the monster could attack her, something unexpected happen. A rock flew by and hit the monster on the back, causing it to yelp and take his attention off of Star and on to the one who threw it..._

_"Danny?...'Star whispered in horror when she saw Danny throwing rocks at the monster, to get it's attention away from her._

_**'HEY UGLY! LEAVE HER ALONE!.**.."Danny shouted before throwing another rock, angering the beast even more._

_**'Grrrr...**"The beast let out._

_"D-Danny...'Star whimpered out, once again being shocked why what she is seeing._

_Danny is protecting her from this ghost, he's even **taunting** it to boot as he kept throwing stones at it. _

_Which was so brave and fool hardy at the same time._

_"Oh please! You think you're so tough! I've seen scarier **bunny rabbits**! You think you're so bad just because you're the biggest thing on the island with a population of 3... **HA!** Compared to the ghost I've seen in Amity Park, you're nothing but a big, ugly walking hairball!...' Danny shouted as he kept hurling regular rocks at the monster to get it riled up._

_It worked as the monster was now away from Star and now focusing entirely on Danny, growling in anger and pouncing, about to attack the dark haired boy now, much to the horror of Star who was pretty much petrified right now by what was happening when they monster started charging, eager to tear Danny to shreds._

_"I only got one shot here...'Danny whispered to himself as the creature started charging in his direction and upon reaching the shore, he leapt up!_

_**"NO!..."** Star yelled out in horror as the beast leaped at Danny. Star covered her eyes. She couldn't watch this. however, she then heard the beast give a big wail and Star then opened her eyes and was relieved to see that Danny was not torn to shreds and the monster-_

_**"RROOOOAOAAAHHHHHRRRRRRR!..**.."The creature shouted in pain and Danny ran to her, carrying many strange looking rocks._

_"W-What's happening?...'Star asked, not understanding._

_"These rocks are covered with an anti-ghost element called spectral algae, any ghost that touches will be weakened greatly..."Danny answered while the creature got out of the water, but clearly looked at lot weaker now. _

_Danny then continued throwing the spectral algae rocks at the beast, which actually succeeded in causing it pain and he kept yelling and taunting it. Star couldn't believe that anyone could be this brave. Sure, there is Danny Phantom but he has powers that gives him a fighting chance._

_This is Danny Fenton, whom just a few days ago at best, she believed was a total whimp._

_Boy, was she wrong._

_**"GET LOST, UGLY! SHOO! BEAT IT!...**.'Danny shouted at the beast as he threw the spectral algae covered stones at it, and the monster screamed in pain each time it was hit._

_Star is still amazed by this, but realized that Danny shouldn't have to do this alone. The blonde girl soon saw some of those anti ghost rocks and she quickly picked them up and started hurling them at the ghost monster as well._

_As well as unloading 24 hours of her payback as well._

_**"TAKE THAT! AND THIS! GET OUT OF HERE, YA BIG FREAK!.**.."Star shouted as she angrily threw the stones, hitting the monster and no longer feeling scared. Danny saw this and smiled as he and Star continued to attack the Monster of Specter Island with the Spectral Algae._

_They continued to throw these anti-ghostly rocks at the monster that has been tormenting them, kept yelling and taunting it and after a while, the monster of Specter Island couldn't take it anymore, wailed in pain and it started running back into the woods._

_**"AND DON'T COME BACK!**...'Danny shouted after the beast was gone._

_Once it was out of sight, Danny and Star soon dropped to the ground, exhausted and finally relieved and Star...her eyes landed on the dark haired boy and just realized they had faced against a ghost...he faced against a ghost to protect her...and won._

_**Wow.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Star could still remember how she felt after all of that. She knew she could never forget how Danny selflessly put his own life at risk to save her, even though at the time, they weren't even friends.

Now he needs her to do the same...

_"Where is he?._.." Star thought in worry as she continued to search the school, being ever so careful and keeping her guard up and her weapons close as she did so.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny groaned as he slowly regained consciousness and became more aware of his surroundings.

"Where...Where am I?..."Danny groaned as he finally came too and noticed the hairy hands around him.

He looked up and saw the monster of Spectrer Island was the one that was carrying him. Danny struggled.

"Let me go, you overgrown fur ball!...'Danny shouted as he tried to use intangibility...but nothing.

Danny gasped as he tried to go ghost but nothing. He doesn't know how but he is without his powers and at the mercy of this stupid monster ghost.

_**AGAIN...**_

"Where are you taking me?...'Danny shouted as he struggled but then noticed that, even though this is a beastly ghost with no sentience, it just continued to float and carrying him...and his movements were almost robotic and that collar around it's neck is still glowing red.

"Huh?..."Danny said as the beastly ghost soon brought him to the gym and right there, Danny's eyes narrowed at who he saw in there.

_**"YOU?!...**_"Danny shouted in anger.

"Hello, Daniel...'Vlad said mockingly.

"I should have known that you were behind this, Plasmius...'Danny growled.

"But you didn't, which shows just how ignorant and naive you are, my boy..."Vlad said mockingly.

'What's the evil plan this time and how did you get Hairy over here to do what you say? It's too primal to follow orders...'Danny demanded

"All very good questions...'Vlad said as he looked at his nails with feign interest just to get under his young rival's skin.

It worked as Danny kept sending him a dirty look. Vlad decided to answer him, though.

"But if you must know...my plan is the same as always, kill your idiot father, marry your beautiful mother and have myself the perfect half ghost son and heir to call my own...'Vlad said and Danny struggled to get out of the ghostly monster's grip but nothing.

"As for my new minion's assistance, well, after your father told me about your predicament on Specter Island, I knew you must have come in contact with the beast, so I had Skulker capture him for me and make this collar which makes it obey my every command...'Vlad explained in an arrogant tone of voice.

'Why did you try and keep me inside the school and with Star of all people?...'Danny asked, not understanding what possible motive he could have for such a thing if he just wanted to capture him.

"Oh, do you really think did that I, Vlad Plasmius, did something such as...short out the power of the school, send a virus that rendered the computers useless, steal that young girl's bobby pin to keep you from using it as smoke and mirrors to hide your powers and...say, jammed all the windows shut, which left you with no alternatives for escape aside from using your powers, which you _can't _use around your little classmate without revealing your secret.._.Hmm._..now, why would I do that, other than the fact that it would be very humorous to see you act like such a fool to her...'Vlad said in a mocking tone.

'So, you are saying that this entire thing was a _**PRANK?!..**_.'Danny exclaimed in outrage while Vlad smugly waved it off.

"Not _entirely_...watching you make a fool of yourself while trying to keep your secret from your classmate was an added bonus...'Vlad said and Danny growled at that.

"Then why go through all of this trouble?..."Danny demanded.

"Well, since I have time.._**.12 hours**_ to be precise until your powers come back from the_ Plasmius Maximus 2.0_ effects, I suppose I can tell you...You see Daniel, after you and Valerie ruined my chances at studying Danielle's DNA in order to help me in my quest to gain my perfect clone son...I decided that I would have to try something else...'Vlad said.

_**"Cloning again?!.**_..'Danny said.

"Yes...however, instead of relying on that little _mistake_ or sneaking samples of your DNA all over town, I decided to just get to the source of it all.**_..you_**..."Vlad said..." I managed to rebuild my cloning lab and I managed to create a machine which will be able to make not one one perfect clone of you, but as _**many**_ as I wish...not only giving me one perfect half ghost son who is loyal to me and will do whatever I say but _**several**_ of them but it will take a huge chunk of power.._**.your**_ power with each cloning...but sacrifices must be made...and the only reason I am even bothering to tell you this now and here is because I know you can't stop me now without your powers...'Vlad said darkly.

"Dude, I have said it before and I will say it again,_** YOU ARE ONE SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FROOTLOOP!..**_.'Danny yelled and Vlad glared.

"Normally, I would not tolerate that...but I believe we have wasted enough time...Beast, come, we must take him to my lab now...I want to have the first of my sons ready by morning..."Vlad ordered and the collar glowed red again as the monster of Specter island held Danny tightly, as he kept struggling.

_**"LET ME GO!.**_..'Danny shouted.

"Don't even bother, Daniel...you are weak now and no one knows where you are...you have lost!...'Vlad said arrogantly to his little prisoner.

However, before Vlad and the beast could fly away with a struggling Danny.

This happened.

A blast appeared and hit the monster of Specter island, causing it to yell in pain and drop Danny, who looked shocked.

_**"HEY UGLY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!**_...'Was shouted.

"Huh?...'Danny said as he looked around to his surprise and horror, he saw who sent the blast.

It was Star, having entered the gym and still had the blaster he had given her just to give her some piece of mind. She sent the blast.

"_**STAR?!.**_..'Danny exclaimed in horror, while Vlad merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please..."Vlad scoffed and Star still held the blaster in her hand, her anger and protectiveness overpowering her fear at not one, but two ghosts.

"I said get away from him!...'Star shouted at the two ghosts, who turned to her.

"Or what?..."Vlad mocked as he got closer to the blonde girl, not viewing her as a threat.

_**"OR THIS!.**_..'Star shouted as she blasted again and actually managed to hit Vlad on the chest.

_**"AH!**_...why you little brat...I don't have time to waste on you...I have an evil plot to get back to, Beast, you deal with her...'Vlad said as he ordered his beastly minion to deal with her, while he left to go take his prisoner with him.

However, before he could, he saw that Danny was no longer on the ground and was away, glaring menacingly at Vlad as he went to help Star.

"Not happening, Plasmius...'Danny said as he pulled out an extra blaster that he had hidden in his pocket, just in case.

Two sets of blue eyes glared at two sets of red eyes. Anger, fear, annoyance and impatience was radiating as Danny and Star stood together, ready to face these ghostly enemies and determined to get out of this alive.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_The Final Battle! _**

* * *

**A/N(1)**:I would like to thank _NeoMark_ once again for his suggestion of Vlad wanting an army of halfa's at his bidding. You rock, my good friend! :)**  
**

* * *

**A/N(2):** Congrats on those who guessed that it was _**Vlad**_ around the whole thing.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Wiseguy2415 **and** FrostHunter : **Let's see how the big battle goes first...

**Epickend** and **LordGriffin1000:** No, it was Vlad...good guess though.

**cg037, ****mikaela2015,****biginferno** and **Kilikani-Ebbets:** Thank you :)

**devilzxknight86**: Not Skulker but Vlad did say that he got the big metal doofus to capture the creature for him...so that's something, right...

**qazse:** It's Vlad.

** Guest:** We shall see...we shall see...

**P. Andrew:** It's Vlad.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	12. The Final Battle!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 12:_** **_The Final Battle! _**

_Previously_

_**"HEY UGLY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!**...'Was shouted._

_"Huh?...'Danny said as he looked around to his surprise and horror, he saw who sent the blast._

_It was Star, having entered the gym and still had the blaster he had given her just to give her some piece of mind. She sent the blast._

_"**STAR?!.**..'Danny exclaimed in horror, while Vlad merely rolled his eyes._

_"Oh, please..."Vlad scoffed and Star still held the blaster in her hand, her anger and protectiveness overpowering her fear at not one, but two ghosts._

_"I said get away from him!...'Star shouted at the two ghosts, who turned to her._

_"Or what?..."Vlad mocked as he got closer to the blonde girl, not viewing her as a threat._

_**"OR THIS!.**..'Star shouted as she blasted again and actually managed to hit Vlad on the chest._

_**"AH!**...why you little brat...I don't have time to waste on you...I have an evil plot to get back to, Beast, you deal with her...'Vlad said as he ordered his beastly minion to deal with her, while he left to go take his prisoner with him._

_However, before he could, he saw that Danny was no longer on the ground and was away, glaring menacingly at Vlad as he went to help Star._

_"Not happening, Plasmius...'Danny said as he pulled out an extra blaster that he had hidden in his pocket, just in case._

_Two sets of blue eyes glared at two sets of red eyes. Anger, fear, annoyance and impatience was radiating as Danny and Star stood together, ready to face these ghostly enemies and determined to get out of this alive._

* * *

_Earlier_

Star has searched the cafeteria, the library, any place she could enter and now she was on her way to the gym.

_"I just hope he is still within the school...and that he is still alive..._'Star thought to herself.

Fear, anxiety and worry coursing through her, getting worse by the minute.

She soon arrived to the gym and to her surprise, notice that the door was slightly opened.

_'Well, **that's** not totally suspicious...'_Star thought sarcastically, which did little to calm her nerves.

She snuck to the door and to her horror, surprise and relief, she could see what was happening through the window.

It's Danny.

Good news, he is still alive. The bad news, he is currently in the clutches of the monster ghost...and there is also **_another_** ghost as well.

"Huh? Who is that?...'Star whispered to herself as she has tried to get a better look.

It had blue skin, red eyes, a nasty black horned hairdo and the most atrocious outfit and cape she has ever seen. That ghost was familiar. She has recalled seeing Phantom fight against it a few times...she thinks the Fenton's call it _"The Wisconsin Ghost", _which is a _**super lame** _name for an evil ghost by the way.

What's it doing here? And what does it want with Danny?

Star couldn't hear much of what they said, but she did hear this bit from Danny due to how load he was being right now, even if his life is in danger.

"Dude, I have said it before and I will say it again,_** YOU ARE ONE SERIOUSLY CRAZED UP FROOTLOOP!..**_.'Danny yelled at the blue skinned ghost.

Star blinked when she heard it and sighed.

"I admire his bravery but there is a difference between being brave and being stupid...'Star muttered, feeling really worried about his safety right now.

Thankfully, neither ghost tried to kill him...but Star then heard more struggles and Danny shouting "_**LET ME GO!".**_

Star then bursted it, pulled out the blaster Danny had given it and pulled the trigger. Soon a green, ectoplasmic energy ball appear and then hit the monster ghost on it's back, making it yelp in pain and let Danny go.

Star blinked, unalienable to believe it.

She actually did it.

"_Wow._..'Star mouthed in disbelief as she eyed the weapon.

Had neither of their lives been in danger, this would have been kind of cool...

Then she realized that she had a rescue to do, so she ignored all of her shock and fear and focused on her anger right now as she started yelling.

_**"HEY UGLY, GET AWAY FROM HIM!**_...'She yelled as she held the blaster in her hands, ready to fire more at these ghosts to save her...her?...

Classmate?... Partner?...Rescuer?...Friend? Or..._More._?..

Well, whatever Danny is to her, she is going to save him, one way or the other.

"_**STAR?!.**_..'Danny shouted, no doubt, surprised that she came to the rescue.

Probably as shocked as _she_ was when he saved her last week.

"Oh, please..."The Wisconsin ghost scoffed.

"I said get away from him!...'Star shouted at the two ghosts, who turned to her. She also noticed that Danny used this opportunity to crawl away.

Star continued with her threat to distract them and give him time.

"Or what?..."The Wisconsin ghost mocked as he got closer to the blonde girl, not viewing her as a threat.

Big mistake!

_**"OR THIS!.**_..'Star shouted as she blasted again and actually managed to hit the ghost on the chest.

_**"AH!**_...why you little brat...I don't have time to waste on you...I have an evil plot to get back to, Beast, you deal with her...'The blue ghost said as he ordered his beastly minion to deal with her, only to see that Danny wasn't in his original spot.

He was with Star now

"Not happening, Plasmius...'Danny said as he pulled out an extra blaster that he had hidden in his pocket, just in case.

Star had to admire his quick thinking...She also registered how he referred the blue ghost as.

'Plasmius?...'Star muttered.

Danny then sent her a look.

"I told you to stay hidden..."Danny said.

"And I told you that was not happening...speaking of which, remind me to slap you for the closet thing later...but first lets kick their butts...'Star said, her finger on the blaster's trigger.

Despite it all, Danny sent a determined smile at that and nodded.

The two charged their blasters and started shooting at the ghosts, although Vlad merely yawned in annoyance.

"Oh, please...this isn't even worth my effort...Beast handle them and then get Daniel...'Vlad ordered to the beastly ghost, who's collar then glowed and the creature soon leaped in front of Danny and Star, barring it's teeth at them in a menacing fashion.

_**'ROAR!.**_.."The monster of Specter Island roared, while Vlad soon floated to the bleachers, deciding to enjoy the show.

It irked Danny to no end.

_'That arrogant, self absorbed-_

He didn't even get to finish his insult to his arch enemy, as the monster of Specter Island, soon leaped at them and Danny and Star barely managed to dodge it, and then kept sending blasts at it.

"_**ROAR!.**_.."The beast said as he tried to dodge their blasts.

Star kept firing and tried dodging, however, the beastly ghost managed to knock the blaster out of her hand and raised its large, hairy fists, determined to crush her.

_**'AH!.**_..'Star yelled.

However, before she could be crushed, Danny managed to push her out of the way from the attack and they were now a few feet away, where the blaster had landed. Star realized what he did and that he had his arms around her.

_"He saved me again..._'Star thought as she felt a small blush form on her face when she noticed his arms were around her.

Danny didn't notice as he quickly let her go and picked up her blaster and handed it to her.

"You okay?..."He asked.

"Y-Yes..."

"Good..look, Star...quick...you see that collar...that other ghost is using it to control it..."Danny whispered as they both managed to dodge being slashed to death by it's claws, when it charged at them again.

'So, what?...'Star asked.

"So, as long as it's under's Plasmius's power, we are in trouble...trust me...Now, here is my plan...you try and aim for the collar..Since I am the one it really wants, so I'll distract it..."He whispered to her and Star blinked, before they recalled the type of danger they were in and both tried to dodge and blast the monster, who was putting more of a fight now than the last time.

Meanwhile, Vlad saw at the top of the bleachers, watching the entire _"battle"_ from their with an amused smirk on his face.

"Oh, Daniel...your stubbornness would be amusing if it wasn't so pathetic...'Vlad mocked as he just sat back and watched his little minion do his dirty work

* * *

_Back in the battle_

The monster ghost was roaring in rage as it continued to try and attack it's two targets. However, right now, it was focusing on Danny.

_**"COME ON FUZZBUTT! I'M WIDE OPEN!.**_..'Danny shouted as he sent a blast, making it roar.

He tried to slice him with it's claws but Danny narrowly managed to avoid them.

He continued with his jeering.

_**"IS THIS THE BEST THAT YOU CAN DO? HA! I DIDN'T THINK THAT IT WAS POSSIBLE BUT YOU'RE EVEN SLOWER THAN WHEN YOU WERE ON THE ISLAND!...**_'Danny taunted as he avoid a large, hairy fist smashing him to the ground.

_**"WHAT? AM I REALLY TOO MUCH FOR YOU?! YA BIG, STUPID, STINKING' HAIRBALL!**_...'Danny taunted as he kept dodging and blasting.

"He really doesn't know when to give up...'Vlad said as he yawned, not worried since the odds were in his favor.

Or so he _thought..._

Star had moved away, still scared witless but determined. She was by the basketball hood as she watched Danny taunt the beast while it's master watched in sick amusement. She aimed the blaster, trying to make sure she didn't miss or worse...hit Danny by mistake.

She had to get this done right.

_"Come on Star...you can do it..._"Star thought in determination as she held the blaster tightly in her hand.

As Danny continued to taunt, avoid and blast the hairy monster, Star saw an opening. She sent a huge blast at the collar around it's neck...at the back of it, getting it's attention.

_**'AH!.**_..'The beast yelled, only for Danny to hit it again with his own blast as he kept trash talking it.

Star used this, each time Danny trash talked, Star sent another blast and by the fifth one, the collar has begun to weaken.

_"I think it's working._..'Star thought as she sent two more blasts.

However, Vlad checked the time and frowned. This battle was lasting longer than he thought it would. He decided to end it now.

"Alright, that's enough!...'Vlad said as he sent an ecto blast and managed to hit Star straight on, sending her flying to the ground, much to Danny's horror.

_**"STAR**_!...'Danny yelled in worry for his partner who was now on the ground and not moving.

He felt so angry, even more when Vlad started talking again.

'Such a pity, I didn't want to have to hurt her but she left me no choice...'Vlad said, unaware that the collar on the monster of Specter Island, now damaged, has now fallen off the ghostly creature and when it did, the beastly ghost turned around in a fit of pent up, animalistic fury.

It's eyes were on Danny and Vlad.

His red eyes glowed in anger and the beastly ghost then leaped and had his claws out as it growled as it soon began to attack...

_**VLAD!**_

Apparently, the Monster of Specter Island didn't appreciate the fact that, after being trapped on that island for years and then being released back into the Ghost Zone, it got captured and controlled again. It recognized Vlad as the one who had trapped him again and that is why it is angry.

It began to try and slice, bite and just try and destroy the ghost that had tried to trap him again, ignoring Danny in favor of trying to attack Vlad, much to his irritation.

"What are you doing, you stupid animal?!...'Vlad shouted in anger as he tried to avoid this beastly ghosts claws.

Danny saw this and used this opportunity to his advantage, he picked up his blaster and sent a blast, actually managing to hit Vlad in his smug face.

"_**AH!**_...'Vlad shouted.

"That's for calling Danielle a mistake!..."Danny shouted in fury.

_**BLAST!**_

That's for trapping me in the school and ruining my Friday night...'He yelled loudly at his arch nemesis before continuing his attack while the beast try to maul him.

_**BLAST!**_

And that's for hitting Star!...'Danny shouted as he and kept sending blasts to his arch enemy as the monster ghost kept trying to attack Vlad, who was been growing impatience.

_**"ENOUGH!.**_..'Vlad shouted as he sent a very powerful ecto blast and hit the beastly ghost, sending it crashing to the ground and knocking it out.

_**"Rroooowww..**_.'The beastly ghost let out as it was now unconscious.

Now Vlad then looked at Danny in pure anger over what has happened and then turned to his young enemy, determined to beat him up and then take him away to be cloned.

"Oh, Daniel..do you really think that it matters that you turned my minion on me and got a few cheap shots at me? **NO! YOU ARE _STILL_ WEAK AND _I...AM...STILL...THE...MOST...POWERFUL...BEING...HERE!._.**.'Vlad shouted, his anger causing him to rant as he now stood in front of Danny, his hands glowing, determined to knock the boy out and take him by force.

However, while Vlad was distracted by the sound of his own evil speech, Star recovered from the hit and then spotted the thermos nearby.

"The thermos...'She whispered and then saw the evil ghost about to descend on Danny.

She immediately crawled towards it, picked it up and then looked at it and then at the evil ghost who was responsible for all of their suffering and how it is about to hurt Danny.

She knew what she had to do...she aimed the device in the direction of Plasmius, who was still too distracted by his own words to notice her until it was too late.

_**"TAKE THIS, FRUITLOOP!.**_..'Star yelled as the device activated and sent something that was now beginning to suck Vlad inside.

_**"WHAT?!**_...'Vlad shouted as he found himself being sucked by the Thermos's current, but he tried to fight off it's affect.

_**'NO!.**_.."Vlad shouted as he tried to resist and Danny smirked as he knew that the tables have been turned.

""Oh, Cheese Head...your stubbornness would have been amusing if it wasn't so pathetic!...'Danny mocked to his enemy, who started raving as he still fought the effects of the device...and was failing.

"_**NO! NO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DANIEL, SOMEDAY!..**_.'Vlad shouted as he was sucked inside the thermos, now trapped inside.

Once that happened, Star panted as she soon fell to her knees, still clutching the thermos in her hands, unable to believe that she actually did it.

She actually _caught_ a ghost and saved herself and Danny.

"Star...are you okay?...'Danny said as he ran to her, but before he could answer her, they heard a groaning sound again and soon saw the beastly monster of Specter island about to come to.

"Not again...'Danny said as he took the thermos from her hand, aimed it at the beastly ghost and sucked him inside to be stuck with Vlad.

Once done, he clasped the thermos shut and smiled.

He was glad that battle was finally over.

* * *

_A few moments later_

Danny was panting heavily, unable to believe it. There was another ghost attack and he was rendered without his powers again and he and Star still managed to survive it, beat Vlad and the monster ghost and save their own lives.

_Wait..._

"Star..."Danny said as he looked at the blonde girl, who had a stunned look on her face.

Not unlike when they first fought the monster ghost last week on the island.

Danny was concern. She was on her knees, panting heavily and she still looked stunned.

"Star?" He asked.

This caught her attention, she looked up and saw the boy.

"Danny..."Star said as he finally blinked.

"Here, let me help you up...'Danny said as he helped her up, but she still had that stunned look on her face.

Star walked up to him, looking him in the eye and Danny got nervous.

A few moments have passed as they just stood, in the middle of the room, both of them not saying a word.

"Star..what's wrong? We won...'Danny said to the blonde girl.

Danny looked concerned, Star was just staring at him. Her face should no emotion whatsoever.

Is she okay? Is she upset? Did this incident somehow give away his secret?

Star then reached for him and then-

_**SLAP!**_

It took Danny a moment to register the pain and the fact that a now angry looking Star had just slapped him.

'W-what?...'He let out.

"_That'_s for locking me in the closet in the science lab!...'Star yelled at him, now out of her shock.

_**SLAP!**_

_**"****Ouch!**_...'Danny yelped as Star slapped him again. This time harder than the last one.

'_That's_ for charging blindly into battle and getting yourself captured...'Star yelled as she soon grabbed him by the collar, pulling him and they were now at eye level and Star, still angry is panting heavily as they were now eye to eye.

Danny has never seen Star look this angry before and he has seen her mad plenty of times before...

'And...This..._**.this.**_..."She kept panting and Danny was worried she was going to hit him again.

Except...for some reason, Star's anger and glaring soon ended as her breathing returned to normal and soon, she began to have a...softer expression for some reason.

"This..."Star let out in between her breaths as she still held Danny like this in her fist and he wondered what on Earth was going through her head right now.

Unknown to him, there is a lot going inside Star's head right now.

Rush, adrenaline, thrill of victory and survival, anger at his stupidity, admiration for his bravery, selflessness, intelligence and his other noble qualities that she has only recently discovered existed and..._something else_...

Star was still in a whirlwind of her own emotions right now as she had these thoughts.

_"Stupid Fenton, what an **idiot** for getting himself captured...but he did it to try and protect me...and despite it all, his plan worked and we managed to turn Hairy on his master and we won...We beat another ghost together!...But he came cutting it a little too close for the both of us...He's **nuts**...he's **brilliant**...he's **reckless**...he's **amazing.**_.."Star thought as her expression morphed from glaring to _smiling._

Then something happened that neither, especially Danny would have _ever_ expected. Star got an urge to do something to Danny...something she realize now she has been wanting to do to him since they were in the locker together and he said all those wonderful things to her...

Heck, maybe even a little _before_ then...for a while now...

Star yanked him forward to her, quickly wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and then kissed him.._**.right...on...the...lips!**_

"_W-What?..._'Danny thought as he found himself in a kiss with the least likely girl he ever expected.

However, his shock quickly wore off and the dark haired boy soon melted into the kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss even more.

_**"Mmmm...'**_Star let out when he began to kiss her back.

They remained that way for 10 seconds. One of Star's hand went up and down the back of Danny's neck as the other cupped his face. One of Danny's hands when up and down Star's back as they continued their embrace.

_**MUAH!**_

Once they were finished, the just looked into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing. Both confused by what just happened...but not disliking it.

Not at all.

Danny however, still looked really confused, while Star sent him a tender gaze.

"_That_ was for saving me again...and for what you said in the lockers..'Star said sweetly as she kept her arms wrapped around him.

In her mind, there was only had one word to describe what she just did with him.

_"Wow..._'Star thought as she continued to look into his eyes.

_'Wow..._'Danny thought as he kept his arms wrapped around her.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_It's Over  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, two chapters in one day! I want to thank _NeoMark_ for helping with the kissing scene, you rule, my good friend.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**cg037, sguimba** and **LordGriffin1000**** :** Thank you :)

**devilzxknight86:** Yeah, it was Vlad and as always, his arrogance was his downfall.

**Invader Johnny:** It sure was...and how do you think of her sucking Vlad during his big villain speech?

**PhantomJedi240:** Well said, my friend.

**mikaela2015:** They did it, they won...

**P. Andrew:** I never really was much of a DannyxSam fan, I always felt like their relationship was forced and they didn't really had that much chemistry.

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	13. It's Over

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 13:_** **_It's Over_**

_Previously_

_Star yanked him forward to her, quickly wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and then kissed him..__**.right...on...the...lips!**_

_"W-What?...'Danny thought as he found himself in a kiss with the least likely girl he ever expected._

_However, his shock quickly wore off and the dark haired boy soon melted into the kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around Star's waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss even more._

_**"Mmmm...'**__Star let out when he began to kiss her back._

_They remained that way for 10 seconds. One of Star's hand went up and down the back of Danny's neck as the other cupped his face. One of Danny's hands when up and down Star's back as they continued their embrace._

_**MUAH!**_

_Once they were finished, the just looked into each other's eyes, smiling and blushing. Both confused by what just happened...but not disliking it._

_Not at all._

_Danny however, still looked really confused, while Star sent him a tender gaze._

_"That was for saving me again...and for what you said in the lockers..'Star said sweetly as she kept her arms wrapped around him._

_In her mind, there was only had one word to describe what she just did with him._

_"Wow...'Star thought as she continued to look into his eyes._

_'Wow...'Danny thought as he kept his arms wrapped around her._

* * *

After a few more moments of...whatever this is...Danny and Star realized what they were doing, immediately let go of each other and even took a step back away from each other. They both suddenly feeling a _little_ bit awkward now that things have calmed down.

They both just realized that they just _**kissed**_ each other and well...they were feeling a little _awkward_ about it now.

Danny shuffled his feet a bit as he rubbed the back of his head and Star looked down to her shoes and rubbed her left arm, both not daring to look each other in the eye after what they just did together.

That they actually _**kissed**_ each other!

Star and Danny, who, since the day they met, could hardly be in the same room as each other, came from different social standings and seemed to have as much in common as a cat would have with a dog...and who also had developed a rather strange sense of respect for each other over the course of the last few days...just kissed.

"So..."Danny spoke up.

"So...'Star said, not daring to look him in the eye now.

"Uh..well...'Danny stammered a bit.

_"That_ happened..." Star said awkwardly, unable to believe that she actually did that.

"Yeah..."

"Yup..."

They pause. They looked away from each other. Both having massive blushes on their faces that they both were as red as tomatoes right about now. They still couldn't believe what they just did just now.

"Yeah..."

They pause again.

"So are you-"

"You wouldn't ha-"

They both stopped, realizing they were speaking at the same time. They gave a quick, awkward laugh and blush a bit.

'So...Uh...Danny...we..uh..."

'Thank you..."Danny suddenly said.

"Huh?...'Star stopped whatever excuse she was going to make up to explain her actions and now looked confused.

"I said thank you...for coming to help me...that was really brave of you, Star..."Danny said, sincerely thanking her.

He's not stupid. He was in a bad moment and without his powers and Vlad was no doubt going to kill him to clone him again. So, Star coming to his aid was what he needed. He _had_ to thank her.

Star blushed again, unable to believe he actually called her _"brave"_ of all things. She then looked away, she felt a lot of things tonight, but bravery wasn't one of them.

"I wasn't really brave...I was trying hard not to faint the entire time we were fighting that thing...'Star said, looking down.

Danny heard this and wasn't going to let her think this way. This had to be corrected right now.

'Star, the fact that you came to help me, even though you were scared, is _**real**_ bravery...Remember what Lancer said in class that one time... "_Courage is not a lack of fear, it's having the strength to overcome it_" or something like that...'Danny said and Star looked surprised.

"You actually _remember_ that?...'Star asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Hey, I sometimes retain stuff in between my naps in class..."Danny said playfully and Star actually laughed at that.

Danny then gave her that sincere look once more.

"Anyway, it was true tonight Star...You were really brave..."Danny said and Star continued to blush and look away, hiding the smile she felt at this praise.

Star's smile then faltered a bit as memories of this entire night...this entire day...heck, this entire week came to her mind. The only reason they got trapped in this school in the first place was because he was such an enigma to her.

A mystery that she wanted to solve...one she still wants to, now more than ever.

Things were just so confusing that...she just had to know.

'Danny..."Star started.

"Yeah, Star...'Danny said, still smiling at her in that way that made her feel things.

Star tried to control her feelings, kept a cool expression as she finally opened her mouth to speak to him.

She then turned to him, with a most serious expression on her face. It was not the angry, accusing look she had when she confronted him in the girl's bathroom. It was a desperate, honest look now that confused Danny.

"I...I think we need to talk..."

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny had a bad moment when he heard the words _**"I think we need to talk..."**_

He had a feeling he knew what Star wants to talk about. The same thing she tried to talk about just before they got locked inside this stupid school in the first place.

His secret.

_"Oh man...what am I going to do?...'_Danny thought as he and Star were now sitting on the bleachers within the gym.

Both of them were still pretty tired about the battle and night they have just had. Star was looking at him, not angrily or demanding. If anything, she had an almost sullen look on her face.

'Danny..."Star started and Danny flinched at being addressed.

'W-What?...'Danny said, cursing himself for that stutter.

Yeah, that _**totally**_ doesn't sound like he is hiding a huge secret right about now, huh?

"I want to ask you a few questions and I... would like you to answer them...'Star said in that tone.

Danny was silent, not liking this. Star continued.

"Why did that ghost capture you? And how did you know it's real name?..."Star asked and Danny groaned in exasperation, knowing there is no way out.

"I know his name...because he told me when he began to threaten me...'Danny said to the blonde girl

That wasn't a _lie,_ per say. That is how he learned Vlad's ghostly name...though he left out the fact that he told him that months ago, during their first of many unwanted encounters with the insane, older halfa.

If Star didn't believe him, well, she didn't voice it. She then proceeded with her next question for him.

"Why did he capture you? And how are you so good at fighting ghosts that you are actually _better_ than your parents?...'Star asked.

Danny gulped. That was one of the questions he didn't want to answer but Star is suspicious.

_'Geez, what do I do? What do I do?..._'Danny thought, trying to think of something plausible to say without revealing his identity to her.

'Danny?...'Star asked and Danny remained silent, looking away from her.

"Danny...please...just tell me...I promise I won't pass it on but please...just tell me...this whole thing is driving me crazy!...'Star said.

'What whole thing?...'Danny asked and to his surprise, he saw a look of pure desperation on Star's face.

_**'THAT?**_! Why are you so good at ghost hunting that you actually outclass your own parents? Why did that ghost want you? Why do you keep this part of yourself hidden and why...why... _**WHY DO YOU KEEP LETTING DASH BULLY YOU?!**_...'Star suddenly shouted at him.

"S-Star..."Danny exclaimed, having not expected this.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was, watching Dash do stuff like that to you?! I saw you stare that thing down, and even talk smack to that ghost with that hideous hairdo and yet Dash, who could easily be torn apart by that monster ghost, gets to throw you in a locker almost every day? _**YOU'RE**** NO****T**** A WIMP, SO WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE ONE?!**_...'Star yelled at him and Danny could have sworn he almost saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.

It surprised him to see just how..._concerned_ she was.

"Star..."

Before Danny continued, Star looked away, trying to hide her obvious discomfort but at the very least she calmed down a little more, at least enough to talk in normal volume again...

"Danny...it's...It's just...you saved my life and you've even led us against a pirate ship to save our parents once...and...despite how things are at school...you...the _**real**_ you is a lot tougher, stronger and braver than I used to think..." Star said. "What I don't under stand is _why?_ Why hide all this? I know you said you don't care about popularity anymore but...why do you _let_ Dash and the others treat you like dirt when I _know_ you are strong to stand up to them...I know you are...I _saw_ it...so why do you keep acting like you are weak?...'Star asked in an incredulous tone and Danny, due to not liking being backed into a corner, said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"If you hate seeing Dash do that kind of stuff to me, why didn't **_you_** tell him to stop?...'Danny shot back and Star gasped.

It took Danny only a second to instantly regret what he just said.

_"Stupid...stupid...This isn't helping..._'Danny thought as he was about to say something to take back what he said, only for Star to look away from him, making him feel even worse.

'Star...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..."Danny said, only for Star to look at him again, still looking like she has just been told she has been voted the worst person on Earth.

_"He's right...I kept getting upset that **he** never told Dash off...so, why **didn't** I do that?.._." Star thought.

She knew why. Because she was following the A-Lister's code...a code she was finally seeing as pointless, shallow and pretty twisted in how it treated the other students, like Danny...who she realized now, didn't deserve to be treated that way.

'Star...Look...I take it back...I-

"No..don't...I had that one coming..."Star said, guilt and shame evident in her tone of voice, surprising Danny.

Star then looked at Danny again, pure emotion in her eyes right now.

"Danny...I am sorry that I never did anything to stop Dash and the other bullies...even _after_ you saved me...'Star said, a look of utmost shame on her face right now.

It made Danny feel kind of guilty himself.

'It's okay Star...I never blamed you for that..."Danny said, but Star's expression remained the same.

'Danny...it's just...you...you confuse me...I feel like there is this whole other side of you that I don't know about...a side I _want_ to know about...and regardless of what you think, I wouldn't tell anyone if you ask me not to...I just...I just want to feel like I actually know who you are...'Star said it, admitting the things she has been feeling all week.

Danny looked away for a bit, trying to think. He thought about what she just said and he knew that he can't.

_"I can't just tell her. ..Just because we've saved our lives and... did... **THAT**... doesn't automatically make us friends or anything more instantly. But... she did come and save me..."_Danny thought , feeling so confused right now, himself.

On the one hand, Star did prove herself to be a good person, much more than he originally thought she was. She did come to save him when he needed help and she did seem to sincerely care about his well being. But on the other hand, he has only recently began to like her and well, his secret is a huge thing to him. Even if she swears not to tell anyone, how can he be sure she will? Not to mention, there is the fact that he doesn't want to put Star's life in danger again like it was tonight.

Still, he actually admired how sincere she was being and gave her a smile...

He would just have to explain things to her as honestly as he could without telling his secret and hope that she will understand.

"Star...It's not that I don't trust you..." Danny said. "It's that I'm not sure if I'm really ready to reveal my secret to you yet...It's just...you are right...I could probably stop Dash if I tried..and I have tried...but I always regretted stooping to his level..."Danny said and Star looked surprised.

_"What does he mean by stooping to his level?.._.'Star thought but Danny kept talking, looking her with that same expression.

"You are right Star...There is a side of me that I don't want others to know about...because I can't...'Danny said... " I can't tell you..not _yet_ anyway... I mean...we only stopped hating each other just about a week ago...and...I'm...I'm just not ready..."Danny admitted.

Star's look started to soften, but only a bit.

"Is it beca-"

"It has nothing to do with the A-Listers..." Danny said. "It's just...Let's just say it's something I'm not sure if you can handle..."Danny said and he saw the blonde girl frown when he said that.

He then sent her a smile as he said this next.

"But the fact that you were brave enough to save me proves that you're someone I think I _can_ learn to trust..."

"You can?" Star asks, in a hopeful sort of tone of voice.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...You proved to me that there is way more to you than a pretty face obsessed with looks and status...you're a good person and I promise... I will tell you one day...when I feel ready... But until then, please, don't ask me or try to convince me to tell you sooner..."Danny said, finally being truly honest with her about his secret and how he feels about it...and her.

Star looked away for a moment, thinking about this.

_"He says he can't tell me his secret now...but he says that he will when he is ready..._"Star thought it over..."_On one hand, it might take him forever before he finally trusts her enough with his secret. On the other hand, he says that I am gaining his trust..."_

That thought made Star smile a bit. She wanted to know what he is hiding...but she also realizes that she wants him to trust her too...She _wants_ his trust...

_"Plus, I really want to get to know him more.._."She couldn't help but think as shook her head at that last part, since the kiss was still in the back of her mind.

Still, it was true. She truly wants to get to know who he really is, she wants to learn more about the cool, brave guy she only recently found out exists underneath the supposedly timid exterior of Danny Fenton.

After several more moments of thinking, Star nodded her head, having a gentle smile as she did so.

"Okay..." She said with a smile. "I promise..."

Danny smiled, relieved.

"Thank you..."

The two teens shared a smile, happy that for now, they felt that they truly could trust each other with such a secret one day.

Several moments of silence have passed and Danny then recalled the _other _elephant in the room.

"So..." he spoke up. "Are we gonna talk about... that _**thing**_ we did?..."He asked, feeling awkward again.

Star realized what he was saying and blushed.

"The kiss?..."Star asked and Danny nodded, a flush still present on his face as he did so.

"Yeah... the kiss..."He said, scratching the back of his head.

Star's blush got deeper and she looked away, leaving an unbearable silence between the two.

_'This is awkward..."_ The two teens thought simultaneously, before one of them finally found her nerve to speak again.

It's Star.

""I... I... um...'Star stuttered and mentally cursed herself.

"Stupid...How could I let myself be so bold like that...'Star thought as she tried to explain her actions, trying to ignore the burning feeling in her cheeks.

"I...really wanted to thank you and... I couldn't think of a better way..."Star said quickly to the boy.

Danny blushes as she said that.

"Well...I'm not saying I didn't _like_ it." Danny said, feeling that he should be honest about that if anything.

Star blushed again at that, and a small smile formed on her face at that.

"Me neither..." Star said without thinking.

Once those words came out of her mouth, she looked away. Embarrassed.

Thankfully, Danny didn't press on it. Star then spoke up again.

"You never bragged about that kiss on the cheek so-"

"I won't say a thing unless you say so. Besides, who would believe that we kissed?" Danny asked in a joking manner.

Star laughed. It made Danny smile wider.

"What?" She notices the smile.

"Nothing, just... you have a nice laugh when you're not being mean to people..."

This caught Star by surprise and she blushed again. She started to play with her hair a bit, feeling a little flustered.

"Thanks...'She said, feeling strange again but tried to control herself.

After a few moments, Danny spoke up again

"So, we're in agreement about all this?" Danny asked.

"We'll keep this between us..."Star said and Danny nodded.

"Anyway, I think it's safe to say that this has been the most interesting interview, like, ever...'Star joked.

"I forgot about that...'Danny said as he chuckles.

Star laughs with him.

"Don't worry I'll leave out a few bits, including my favorite..."

Danny got curious.

"What's that?..."He asked.

Star then sent him a playful look.

"I'm afraid that's _my_ little secret..."Star said with a giggle.

'Come on, what is it?..."Danny asked as Star sent him a teasing sort of way

"Sorry..not happening...'Star said as she kept giggling and Danny chuckled as well.

_'You know, when she is like this...she's kind of cute.._'Danny thought as he got up and helped Star up as well.

"Alright, a secret is a secret...'Danny said after he finished chuckling.

He then noticed something on the ground near the door.

It's Star's backpack.

'_She must have left it there before the fight...'_Danny thought.

He walked over and picked it up. He then saw Star's sketchbook which once again fell out of it. He picked it up and, remembering her reaction from before, chose to not look at it. He put the sketchbook back in her bag.

Star noticed this and look relieved.

Danny walked over and gave it back to her.

"Here...'Danny said to as he handed it back to the blonde girl.

Star took the bag back and smiled.

"Thanks... for... you know. Not just this but... before..."Star said with a shy smile.

"Anytime...'Danny said as he sent her that smile of his.

The smile that made her feel that special feeling again.

Star saw Danny's free hand as he looked away and scratched his head in silence.

She looked to her own free hand and was about to reach out to it before he looked back at her. This made her retract her hand before he noticed.

_"Whoa girl...chill out!._.."Star thought as she mentally berated herself for what she did...or _almost_ did.

Danny didn't notice. He just started speaking again

"We should get going now. maybe with that ghost gone, we can finally get out of here...'Danny said to her, causing Star to snap out of her mental self chastising.

Star blinked before remembering why they were sort of trapped here but maybe with those ghosts gone, they can finally get out.

"Oh... right! Yeah!" She said as she nodded her head.

"What time do you think it is?...'Star asked.

"Knowing my luck, it's already _**waaayyy**_ passed curfew...'Danny said sardonically, before giving her a more optimistic smile.

"Come on..."Danny said as he opened the door of the gym.

Star nodded and followed Danny. As she walked, she looked into her backpack and saw one of the pages of her sketchbook folded. She realizes that's the page it was on when Danny found it. She looked to the page and realizes which it was. She sighed with relief, being thankful that Danny didn't see it.

_I'm **so** not ready for him to see **that**..._ She thought.

It was a drawing of Danny, the way he looked on the island, when they were eating by the fire he made them...with his _**shirt off**_. It was actually one of several drawings she made of him since that incident, not knowing why she did those drawings at the time but she knew that she didn't want him to know about them.

_Yet..._

Star quickly placed it back inside the safety of her backpack and was now walking next to Danny. She felt so many things right now as she now had two secrets that she would be keeping from him for now on.

The drawings she made about him...and the thing she found out of him tonight that was also her favorite that she won't tell him about...which she is also thinking about as she walked next to him.

_"Who would have thought that Danny Fenton is a good kisser..._"Star thought, with yet another blush forming on her face as she continue to walk next to the dark haired boy whom, unknown to him, was still stirring those emotions within her that she will not tell him about.

_Yet..._

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_Freedom!  
_**

* * *

**A/N: **I would like to once again thank _NeoMark_ for his assistance in this chapter. You rock, my friend.

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Qazse: **That would be a sight to see, LOL!

**NeoMark:** Nice.

**LordGriffin1000,****cg037** and **mikaela2015 : **Thank you :)

**FrostHunter:** You were right, Star asked questions and Danny gave the answer he could give and Star was willing to accept it...for now...

**Invader Johnny: **You could say that again...

**P. Andrew**: It's alright...don't worry about it.

**Kilikani-Ebbets:** Um...okay...

**wiseguy2415:** You can say that again, my friend...

**Guest: **First, thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Second, you are right, Vlad's arrogance has always been his biggest enemy after Danny. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	14. Freedom!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 14:_** **_Freedom!_**

_The Next Morning_

Danny gently stirred awake, got up and yawned, before wincing a bit, due to waking up in an uncomfortable position.

"_Geez.._.what happened?...'Danny said as he realized that he had been sleeping on the floor of the science lab.

He looked around, feeling confused. Suddenly, his memories of last night came back. He and Star got trapped in the school and couldn't get out due to Vlad's evil plotting. They managed to beat and capture Vlad and the ghostly monster he had under his control. He and Star patched things up together...she kissed him as a thank you after slapping him silly and then they tried to find a way out of the school, went back to the science lab to see if they could find some tool to unlock the doors and then...then?

"I guess we must have been so tired after all of that, that we just fell asleep...'Danny muttered as he moved a little..only to feel like he was touching something.

His eyes widened and to his shock, he saw a sleeping Star, right next to him.

Danny bit back a scream of shock and scooted away, an uncomfortable blush on his face.

_"Oh...Oh man...one of us must have rolled in our sleep..._"Danny thought as he tried to control his heart rate and fight back the blush on his face.

Suddenly Star started stirring awake and Danny immediately got up and looked away, trying to act casual. Sure, he is sort of in a truce with this girl and yeah, it wasn't anyone's fault they ended up like that but still, things were awkward enough as it is.

He saw Star yawning and then rubbing her eyes. She then noticed him and sighed.

'So I guess last night wasn't a dream..'Star said.

"Looks like it..."Danny said as Star got up.

"What time is it?...'Star asked as she yawned and winced, her own back a little sore due to the sleeping on the floor.

"Morning...'Danny said as he pointed to the windows and that the sun was just coming out.

"Our families must be so worried...'Star said.

"Let's try and see if we can finally find a way out of this place...'Danny said and Star nodded.

* * *

_In the halls_

Danny and Star soon made it to the still chained up doors and Star sent Danny a look.

"Do you think you can do that lock picking trick again?..."Star asked.

"Not without a bobby pin...'Danny said as he knew his powers were still short out and Star sighed.

However, before they could think about something else, they heard a crashing sound, they both turned around and then something smacked into Danny's head.

'OW!...'Danny yelped in pain.

'Are you okay?...'Star asked in concern.

"I'm fine...'Danny said as he picked up the item and was stunned.

It's the Boo-merang..which means...

"Isn't that one of your parent's gadgets?...'Star asked and Danny's smile widened at that.

"Yeah, it is...Star, the windows..."Danny said as he immediately ran to the closest window and Star followed them.

Once there, they saw the Fenton RV and Danny looked relieved as they started waving from it, trying to get his parents attention.

**_"MOM! DAD! WE'RE IN HERE!_**...'Danny shouted.

**_"HELP US! PLEASE!._**..'Star shouted and was happy to see the RV stop and several people finally come out.

Danny's parents, his sister, his friends and...Star's father and a patrol car?

_"Huh?._..'Star thought when she saw the police car.

* * *

_Outside_

**_"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?_**!...'The Fenton parents and Star's father all demanded after the police managed to break down the door and get them out.

"We have been searching for you two all night long...just how the heck did you two end up inside the school?!..."Mr. Strong asked, and his tone was totally demanding. Danny really did see some of Star's intimidating side must have come from him with the way he is glaring right now.

"Look, this is what happened, me and Star had been working on a project together but we accidentally got locked in the school when they locked up...we would have called but Star's phone died and mine was missing..."Danny said, trying to explain things as best as he could without revealing the involvement of ghosts and to avoid getting grounded for life.

"How on Earth did you both get locked inside the school in the first place?...'Maddie asked in total confusion.

Danny was about to speak, but Star beat him to it.

"That was...sort of my fault, Mrs. Fenton...Danny wanted to leave early but I made him stay a little longer because I had more questions and...we both went to the bathroom and that's when the janitor or whoever locked the door and the librarian left for home and the power inside the school were out and the emergency exits were jammed...'Star said and Danny looked at her in appreciation.

"Estelle, you have no idea just how worried I was...you have to be more careful than that...'Her father, Johnathan scolded her.

"I'm sorry, dad...'Star said, before he gave her a gentle smile and hugged her.

'I'm just glad that you are safe...'He said.

"Us too..."Maddie said as she and Jack hugged Danny.

Soon the cops got their attention.

"Excuse me, young lady...did you say that the_ emergency exits _were jammed, while you both were inside?...'One of the cops asked and Star nodded.

Star's dad then got angry.

"Mr. Lancer and the school board will hear about this as soon as I get my hands on them...'Mr. Strong said in anger, however, his daughter suddenly hugged him, which got his attention.

"I missed you, dad...'Star said sweetly, as she hugged her father, who just hugged her back.

Danny smiled at this, while his parents were relieved that he was safe and were thanking the cops for their help.

Danny soon walked to where his friends and sister where, and Sam and Jazz hugged him.

"You really had us worried there, Danny..."Sam said.

"Just what happened exactly?...'Tucker asked.

"I'll tell you guys later...sorry you guys had to search all night...'Danny said, not knowing what else to say.

"We would have found you sooner but we only managed to sneak the boomerang away from dad just a while back and we tricked them into heading in its direction...without letting them know...'Jazz whispered to her brother, who nodded.

Well, that explains why it took them all night, their dad has a tendency to be pretty clingy to his gadgets when he has them in his hands.

As their parents were still talking to the police, Star soon approached Danny and to his friend's and sister's surprise, she had a smile on her face..and a Fenton Thermos in her hand.

'Here Danny...you sort of left this in the science lab...'Star said as she handed it to him.

'Thanks..."Danny said, while his friends looked in shock at the kind of interaction between them.

'She knows?!...'Tucker exclaimed, only to have both his feet stomped on by Jazz and Sam but it was too late, Star heard him.

"So you guys know...No, I don't know the whole story _yet_...but I can wait.. anyway, Danny..."Star started.

"Yeah?..."He asked.

"Thanks again for...you know..."Star said and Danny smiled.

"Any time..."Danny said as Star then went back to her dad.

Danny then turned to his sister and friends, who were still looking at him with shocked and maybe disturbed looks to.

"What?..."Danny asked, clueless.

"What was _that?..."_ Sam said.

"What?..."Danny asked.

"I think she means why Star had your thermos...and why she acted all..._nice_ to you?..."Tucker asked.

Danny blinked before he smiled a bit.

"I'll tell you guys later...and as for Star being nice...well...I guess she can be when you get to know her ...stranger things have happened..."Danny said with a smile .

Sam was confused and then she noticed something else that disturbed her. Star was still looking in their direction...at _Danny_ in particular...with a strange smile on her face.

_"What?._.."Sam thought in surprise.

Before she could think about it, Danny's parents, Star's dad and the cops have decided that ot was time to leave

Danny smiled, happy that after such a long and crazy night, he was finally going home.

* * *

_At Fenton Works_

_In Danny's Room_

Danny was happy to be home and miraculously, his parents have decided to leave him off with a warning since they were pretty mad over the fact that the emergency exits didn't work when they should have and Star admitting she made him stay might have had something to do with it.

Now, he is in the privacy of his bedroom, with his best friends and older sister as he told them about everything that befell in last night...with the exception of one certain event that he was promised not to talk about. He also explained that Vlad shorted out his powers again but thankfully, just like the old fruit-loop said, they came back around 10 in the morning, 12 hours after he shorted them out.

Once he was done, Sam and Tucker looked mad, while Jazz looked surprised.

"I can't believe that Vlad was trying to clone you again..."Sam said.

'Again?...'Jazz asked in a surprised tone.

"Long story...'Tucker said.

"What I can't believe is that Star actually helped you take Vlad on...'Tucker said, still unable to believe it.

During the brief time he dated Star, she was the rudest, most demanding person ever who treated him like a pack mule...she was too mean to even let him hold her hand until the third date with the threat of breaking it..but the Star that Danny described from last night ended up risking her life and for a guy who isn't even her friend.

'Well, believe it..Star saved me and together, we managed to turn the tables on the old Fruitloop...'Danny said.

"I still find it hard to believe that she did that...'Sam said with her arms crossed.

'Well, believe it Sam...Star really helped me out and she promised to keep what happened between us...'Danny said.

'Can you really trust her Danny...I mean, what if she actually finds out about your secret and tells everybody?...'Sam exclaimed but to her surprised, the expression on Danny's face didn't change.

"Star promised that she will wait until I am ready to trust her with my secret and that she won't tell anyone and I believe her...Look Sam, I know that Star isn't your favorite person but she is capable of being nice when you give her a chance...and without her, I probably wouldn't be here right now, while The Fruitloop replaced me with a ton of sycophant copies of me...So for now, I trust her to keep her promise.."Danny said and Sam raised a brow at how quick he was to defend her.

'Where is Vlad, anyway?...'Tucker asked.

"Right here with his new pet...'Danny said as he gestured to the thermos...and then paused with a smirk coming on his face.

"I know I should let them out soon and I will...but first, I think we need to make a little visit to Vlad's and...do a little _remodeling_..."Danny said as his eyes glowed green.

His friends and sister knew what he is talking about. It's best to get rid of that cloning lab while they still had the chance. It is sort of their job to ruin all of Vlad's evil plots whenever they can, after all.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Inside the Thermos_

Vlad Plasmius was painfully crammed inside the Fenton thermos, along side his very hairy...and smelly, cell mate..and he is not happy right now.

"Curses...Daniel, you may have won the battle but mark my words, I will win the war! I may be down for the moment but_** I AM NOT OUT!**_...'Vlad shouted angrily, before hissing in pain due to his uncomfortable position.

_**'ROAR!.**_..'The beastly ghost crammed next to him roared in his face.

"Oh, shut up!...'Vlad said in annoyance and in disgust due to how close his bad breath is, but thankfully, the cramped space made it impossible for the beast to attack him like this...

For now...

* * *

_Elsewhere_

It was late at night and Star was back in her room, happy to be dad was happy that she was safe but Star didn't exactly get out of this predicament scott free. Since she basically admitted it was her fault that she and Danny got trapped, her dad said she couldn't go to Paulina's party tonight.

A punishment that Star didn't argue against...and secretly didn't mind since she totally _want_ to go to that party in the first place, now that she had time to think about it.

She spent the entire Saturday at home with her dad, who was still worried about her and she was just happy that, despite how busy he can be, to spend even this much time with him. She even ignored all of Paulina and the other A-Listers calls and texts due to her phone now working again. She knew she would be in for an earful on Monday but right now, she didn't care.

She wanted to be home right, away from danger, ghosts and the stress of being an A-Lister and their stupid rules.

Anyway, she is now in the privacy in her bedroom, currently sketching, making new drawings to relax herself as her dad made dinner tonight since their house keeper had the weekend off.

Star smiled as she hummed happily as she continued to draw, enjoying her hobby. Once she was done, she was pleased.

"There.._.perfect_...'Star said, with a light blush on her face.

She made a drawing...another drawing of _Danny._ It was a drawing of the look on his face when they were in the lockers together and how he smiled back at her. Now this drawing of him is smiling back at her too.

She was glad that Danny and anyone else wasn't here to see this or see this. Star's hands was now caressing the image and due to how well drawn it was, it was practically life like. Her hand then touched the image of the lips that she drew on.

Star then touched her own lips, still unable to believe that she actually kissed him last night...and even more that she _liked_ it and she wouldn't take it back.

"I wonder what this means now...'Star whispered to herself as she put her pencil down.

She knew that things will be different between her and Danny now. She can't just go pretend that this entire week never happened...because she doesn't _want_ to. She knows that there is way more to Danny than meets the eye and she wants to find out more as well.

She is not sure what will happen when they return to school on Monday or when Danny will finally feel comfortable enough to tell her his secret but for right now, Star is just happy to be home and to have ended their adventure on good terms and hopefully, someday soon, he will trust her enough to tell her his secret and she can finally get to know the real him...but until that day arrives, Star will just have to wait.

"Star! Come on! Dinner's ready! Wait..._**OH NO!.**_..'Her dad's voice shouted from downstairs and Star could get a whiff of burned meat loaf and shook her head in amusement.

Her dad might be a great lawyer but they don't exactly give a course on cooking at law school.

"Looks like we're ordering out tonight...'Star said in amusement as she placed her sketchbook back in her bag and soon went downstairs to help her dad out.

Unaware of what things will happen the next time she comes across Danny...but whatever it is, she looks forward to it.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ Trapped_

**_Endings and New Beginnings_**

* * *

**REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**NeoMark:** How's this?

**mikaela2015,****SofiPhan29,****Kilikani-Ebbets,**** cg037 :** Thank you :)

**P. Andrew:** I think this bit is enough for the time being.

**LordGriffin1000** and **Lost:** I will decide that once I finish this story here.

**Invader Johnny:** We shall see...We shall see...

**qazse:** Interesting idea...

**devilzxknight86:** Because that arrogant Fruitloop had it coming.

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** This fic is reaching it's end soon.

**FrostHunter:** How was this?

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


	15. Endings and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

**Trapped **

**_Chapter 15:_** **_Endings and New Beginnings_**

_Monday_

It was Monday at Casper High and another weekend was now finished and students reluctantly came back to school to endure yet another week of tests, books and teacher's dirty looks.

Danny has arrived to school, yawning.

Last Saturday, he spent the entire day with his friends and sister's searching for Vlad's new cloning lab, which predictably, was under his mayoral mansion. Once there, they completely destroyed it and all plan data Tucker could wipe with his self made virus, so Vlad wouldn't be able to start over again and then he released Vlad and the monster of Specter Island into the Ghost Zone...just last night.

He figured a day or two trapped with that wild animal in the thermos was the least that old cheese head deserved for all of his trouble...and the fact that his thermos isn't design to hold ghosts in for more than just a couple of days.

Now it is Monday and he has to deal with the typical, potential therapy enduing drama of high school.

_"Here goes everything.._.'Danny thought as he walked inside, happy that at the very least, he made it early and might actually get to homeroom on time for a change.

After Danny went in, a fancy Mercedes pulled up to the school and Star came out of it.

"Have a good day, Star..."Her dad said.

"Thanks dad, good luck with your meeting...'Star said as she waved to her dad before he drove off.

Star turned to the school and took a deep breath, before walking inside of it. It felt kind of weird, being here after reluctantly spending the night and nearly being torn to shred by two vicious ghost's to boot.

Once inside, Star went directly to her locker and then saw something that made her stop and smile.

She saw Danny, at the end of the hall where his own locker is, getting his items from them.

She still remembered everything she went through with him. Their time on the island together and being trapped at school over night. As terrifying as both of those experiences were...at the very least he was there for her.

_"I wonder how he's doing..._'Star thought as she was about to take a step forward, but before she could, someone got her attention.

**_'STAR!_**...'An annoyed, accented voice suddenly rang in her left ear.

Star turned around and saw a very peeved off Paulina Sanchez.

"What is it, Paulina?...'Star asked in annoyance, already knowing what this is about.

'What do you mean, "_what is it, Paulina?"_, you totally didn't show up to my party!...'Paulina said angrily.

'Sorry Paulina, but my dad grounded me during the weekend, I couldn't go...you know, due to being_ stuck here overnight._..'Star said, having already texted her explanation during Sunday due to Paulina's non stop messages.

Paulina still looked mad, though.

"So? You could have just sneak out...'Paulina said and Star glared at that.

She didn't even ask if she was okay from that whole experience. Who does that, anyway?

Star then started moving, wanting to get to class before the bell rang and Paulina kept making demands and questions and Star was frankly getting sick of the sound of her voice right now.

"I mean it, Star...you really need to be more considerate...do you know how it looked that not all of the members of the A-Listers were at my party?..'Paulina said, as if that somehow did something terrible to her.

Star rolled her eyes. In the past, she was kind of, sort of intimidated by Paulina, but after two encounters with the Monster of Specter Island and that ghost with the hideous hairdo, Star realized that Paulina wasn't really scary at all...just annoying.

And quite frankly, the fact that Paulina cared more about her party than the fact that Star was stuck in this school overnight was sort of wearing her patience right about now.

Suddenly, something got Star's attention at the end of the hall.

Dash showed up and the first thing he did was march up to Danny, there was a moment of a brief exchange and even from here, Star didn't see any fear in the dark haired boy's eyes...just annoyance.

Dash then opened the locker, pushed Danny inside and then slammed it shut and then walked away laughing.

Star saw this...and frowned.

"I mean it Star...you should-...where are you going?...'Paulina soon saw that her _"B.F.F."_ just ignored her and started walking in the direction of the lockers.

Star stood in front of the locker and to the shock of everyone who witness it, especially her fellow A-Listers, opened the door and helped Danny get out.

"Are you okay?...'Star asked him.

Danny smiled as she helped him out.

"I'm fine...thanks...'Danny said.

Star smiled back, before she frowned in the direction of Dash, who saw what she did.

"What do you think you are doing, Star?!...'Dash demanded, not liking that one of his own let his victim out.

"What's it look like, I'm helping him out...no thanks to you...'Star said in a low voice, but it's obvious she was trying to control herself from thrashing the tall, blonde jock.

Dash looked angry..

'Star...what's with you? You're and A-Lister...A-Listers don't help dweebs, losers or geeks and Fenton is all three of them...'Dash said and Star was now outright glaring at him.

"No he's not_,_ Dash..."Was all Star said and Dash's jaw dropped and everyone in the hall was stunned by this development.

Star Strong, was the most popular girls..was sticking up for Danny Fenton?!

"Okay Star...since you are clearly going through some_** temporary insanity**_, I'll let this little outburst slide, as for _Twinky_ here...'Dash suddenly opened another locker, pushed Danny inside and slammed it shut, while Star's jaw dropped at how quick he was.

Before she could say anything, Dash already walked away laughing in such an obnoxious way and Star growled under her breath.

"Has he always been this much of a jerk?...'Star asked out loud.

"You have no idea...'Danny's voice suddenly said, reminding her that he was still in the locker.

Star helped him out again and soon the bell rang and they noticed most of the hall was empty.

"Oh man, the warning bell...we got to hurry..." Star said and Danny nodded as the two had to get to class and fast.

* * *

_In Class_

Star and Danny had arrived, Star had arrived just a second before the bell rang and was spared but Danny, who had been behind her, wasn't so lucky.

"You're late again, Mr. Fenton...'Mr. Lancer said coldly to his student as he started writing down a tardy slip.

Danny looked dismayed.

"But it's Dash's fault, he-

"Won last week's game and every game this passed season and thus is exempt from scorn...'Mr. Lancer said and Dash sent him a smug grin at having gotten away with his bullying yet again.

Danny looked sad when he got the detention slip, which means yet another afternoon taken away from him. His friends Sam and Tucker saw this and sent him a sympathetic look.

Star saw this and frowned.

"Now students, we shall-

'Excuse me...Mr. Lancer...'Star said as she suddenly got up, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Ms. Strong?...'Mr. Lancer asked as Star sent him a poker look.

"I need to ask you something very important..."Star said, surprising everyone.

"Mr. Strong, we are in the middle of starting class...can't this wait until after school...'Mr. Lancer asked, not really caring.

"I am afraid that it can't, sir..."Star said a little more forcefully.

'Well, what is it, Ms. Strong?...'Mr. Lancer asked.

"I am afraid that it's a.._.private_ kind of question...let's step outside...'Star said in a cool voice.

Mr. Lancer, despite reluctance, went out in the hall with her and the other students were confused.

_'What is she doing?._..'Danny thought in confusion.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

Star and Mr. Lancer soon arrived back in class. Star still had that cool expression on her face while Mr. Lancer suddenly looked a little pale and shaky.

"I...I hope that was the answer you were looking for, Ms. Strong..."Mr. Lancer said in a shaky voice, much to the confusion of his other students.

"It _should_ be, thank you Mr. Lancer..."Star said as she nonchalantly took her seat, as if nothing had happened.

Things got even weirder when he suddenly went to Danny's desk.

"Before we start class...um...P-Please forgive me Mr. Fenton...m-my mistake...'Mr. Lancer said as he suddenly took the detention slip and tore it in half, shocking everyone in the room.

"What? You mean I don't have detention?..'Danny asked, shocked.

"No...you are free...as I said...my mistake...'Mr. Lancer said in a shaky voice, before regaining his composure and then going to Dash's desk.

"However, Mr. Baxter...I will see you after school in detention..."The bald teacher said and everyone gasped.

"Say what?..."Dash exclaimed in outrage.

"Did I stutter? I said that you will be serving detention today for bullying Mr. Fenton today...'He said and everyone's jaw dropped at that.

'B-But Mr. Lancer...I'm the school's quarter back and you said that I'm exempt from scorn..."Dash shouted, not liking this at all.

"It seems that some policies are changing ...and as the school quarterback, you _should_ set an example for your fellow students..."Mr. Lancer said as he wrote a new detention slip and handed it to Dash.

Danny couldn't believe any of this. Lancer is punishing Dash? And Danny doesn't have detention today?

_"What's going on? What has come over Mr. Lancer?._.."Danny thought as even his friends were shocked by this sudden development

Suddenly, Danny's eyes landed on Star and the pretty blonde sent him a smile and wink.

Danny blinked in surprise at that.

_"Wait...did...did she have something to do with that?.._."Danny thought, stunned.

* * *

_Later_

A few periods have passed and Danny eventually managed to find Star to talk to her. He found her by her locker, talking to Valerie.

"I'll see you later Star...'Val said before walking awake.

Just when Danny walked up to the pretty blonde girl.

"Oh, hey Danny...'Star said in a friendly tone of voice.

"Hey Star...uh...can I ask you something?..."Danny asked.

"Sure Danny...what's up?...'Star asked in a casual tone, but a look in her eyes hinted that she knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Star...did you .._say_ something to Mr. Lancer earlier today?..."Danny asked and Star suddenly had a coy look as she held her hand a behind her back, feigning innocence.

Danny couldn't help but think she could actually look both cute and intimidating in that way...it's weird.

"Well...I _might_ have mentioned that the whole _"exempt from scorn"_ thing might not sit well with some people ...such as my _dad,_ the highest ranking lawyer in town, not to mention some anti bullying groups..."Star started as she recalled her little _"conversation"_ with Lancer earlier today.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Earlier that day_

_In the hall_

_The blonde girl and the portly educator were now in the hallway._

_"Now what is your questions Ms. Strong and be quick?..."Mr. Lancer asked in an impatient tone of voice._

_Star, surprisingly enough, kept a poker face._

_"Mr. Lancer, before I ask my question...I feel you should know that Dash stuffed Danny in his locker before class time..."Star said in a cold tone._

_"Ms. Strong, I just said that Mr. Baxter gets exempt from punishment due to being the star of the football team..."Mr. Lancer said._

_However, Star sent him a vicious glare as a result._

_"I see...I also see the other jocks and cheerleaders get this special treatment...even though it's not fair..."Star said, angry at Lancer and angry at herself for once taking part of it._

_"What are you getting at, Ms. Strong?..."Mr. Lancer asked_

_"I am saying that Danny didn't do anything wrong and that he doesn't deserve detention and Dash does..."Star said in a serious tone._

_"Now wait a minute-_

_"Before you say your piece, here is my question...how have things been since the lawsuit?..."Star asked and Mr. Lancer flinched._

_"W-Why do you ask?..."Mr. Lancer asked._

_Last week, the parents tried to sue him and the stupid boat captain over the disastrous field trip. Fortunately, the judge saw the captain as the guilty one but Lancer got left with a warning...and his field trip duties would be suspended for a while._

_He also thankfully managed to avoid getting sued again due to the Fentons discovering ectoplasm on the emergency doors which caused their jamming...meaning that a ghost was responsible and not the school's management._

_"You see Mr. Lancer, I know that there is a **big** double standard at this school with the students...jocks and rich kids get off easy and the others don't...I have only seen now just how... **unfair** it is that a student gets away with bullying due to social standing...and I am sure others would to if they knew about it...like my dad, the **super lawyer**..."Star said and smirked when Lancer started sweating profusely now._

_"Not to mention there are groups made for that sort of thing...geez, I wonder what the superintendent would think if the school got sued **twice** in the same semester due to its treatment of its students...nothing good, I'll bet..."Star said smugly as Lancer was now as pale as a ghost._

_"Well...uh...I..."He was stammering now._

_"But...if you and the school were to...I don't know...clean up your act and **"change your policy**" , maybe such a thing could be avoided?..."Star said in a mocking voice, knowing that he is getting anxious._

_"Now Mr. Lancer, I asked my question...whats your answer?..."Star said a d the teacher gulped ._

_"What... what changes do you have in mind?..."Mr. Lancer asked nervously and Star told him exactly what to do._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

"Did you really threaten to **_sue_** Lancer?..."Danny asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah...and to make sure I remain an anonymous source...I realize now that the old system wasn't fair and that Dash shouldn't do that to you...or anyone else..."Star added the last part quickly, before continuing.

"So unless Lancer and the other teachers actually do their jobs right, they will be up to their ears in lawsuits from my lovable but fierce, justice loving father...who is _still_ sore about the whole emergency doors thing and the field trip disaster.."Star said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Danny just kept smiling at her.

"Wow Star...I don't know what to say other than _thank you_.."Danny said in awe and appreciation.

Star sent him a sweet smile.

"It was no problem...When your dad is one of the biggest lawyer in the country, you don't kid around..."Star said and Danny chuckled.

"Remind me to stay on your good side..."Danny chuckled.

"Anyway, thanks again...I really owe you one..."Danny said.

"It was nothing...also, no...lets see this as...my way of making up for not doing it sooner..."Star said with some guilt in her tone.

"I told you that I never blamed you for that...but if it will make you feel any better...I forgive you..."Danny said and Star smiled again.

"Thanks, Danny..."Star said.

"You know Star...me and my friends are going to hang out after school...maybe get some smoothies...would you like to come and join us?..."Danny asked.

"I'd love to..."Star said, happy for the chance to actually hang out with him without being in life threatening danger...

"Awesome...Danny said, flashing that smile that she was becoming fonder and fonder of.

Dash is being punished and gets to hang out with Danny after school today.

It rocks!

* * *

"You did what?..."Sam shouted at him in disbelief.

After talking with Star, Danny then joined up with his friends and told them what happened.

"I invited Star to get smoothies with us after school..."Danny repeated.

"Are you serious, man?..."Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I told you...she really helped me out with Dash and Lancer..."Danny said.

"I still don't trust this Danny...Star has been one of the rudest people towards us for years, especially to you..."Sam reminded.

"Sam, she helped me against Vlad the other day and also today with Lancer...I already told you we are getting along better...I think we might actually be.._.friends_ now..."Danny said, stunning his two friends.

"Sam, I know you don't like her but if you try and get to know her like I did... you'll see that Star is _**a**_ _**lot**_ nicer than any of us thought...she's not the shallow girl people make her out to be..."Danny said insistingly.

Sam scoffed.

"I'll believe _that_ when I _see_ it .."Sam said with her as crossed.

* * *

_Later_

_Lunch Time_

The students were in the cafeteria, Star had paid for her lunch but stop when she saw something.

She saw the A-List table, where all of the popular kids were already. She also saw at the opposite end of the cafeteria, a table with only one student sitting at, with lunch she made and brought from home.

_"Valerie..._'Star thought as she saw her.

She usually hated seeing Valerie eat lunch alone due to losing her popularity but she couldn't do anything about it due to the A-Lister's code...

Until now..

Star looked at the two tables and then realized which one she _wants _to sit at. The blonde girl soon headed in the direction of Valerie's table, much to the surprise of everyone who saw her, especially her "_popular friends",_ who couldn't believe it.

Star arrived to Valerie's table and sent her a smile.

"Hey...'Star greeted, momentarily surprising Valerie, who then smiled at her presence.

"Hey..."Val said.

"Mind if I sit here?...'She asked and Valerie blinked, before smiling again.

"I thought you said it was _against the rules._..'Valerie said playfully.

Star sent her a playful smile knowing Valerie was just kidding.

"Maybe I don't _want_ to follow that rule anymore..'Star said and Valerie's smile widened more at that.

Star soon sat next to her, ignoring the stares everyone was sending in her direction. Soon one person marched to the table and Star sighed as she saw that it was a peeved off Paulina Sanchez.

"Star, what the heck are you doing?..."Paulina demanded.

"What's it look like, I am having lunch..."Star said sarcastically.

"Star...You're an A-Lister, you're suppose to have lunch at the popular table...you're not suppose to eat lunch with _losers!_..."Paulina said and Valerie got mad.

"Now wait a-

_**"SHE'S NOT A LOSER!.**_.."Star yelled at Paulina, shocking her and everyone due to how loud her volume is.

"S-Star?...'Paulina questioned.

"Valerie is _not_ a loser...she's my friend and I am having lunch with her today and that's that...'Star said, having grown sick and tired of Paulina's stupid rules.

She was growing sick and tired of _Paulina,_ period.

Paulina snapped out of her shock and then sent her a nasty, disbelieving glare.

"What has come over you Star? Are you sick or something? First you are seen helping Fenton and now you are socializing with Gray? This isn't like you...'Paulina said and what Star said next shocked everyone.

"I helped Danny because I wanted to help him...and I am having lunch with Valerie because I want to as well...they are...my friends...'Star said and Paulina's jaw dropped.

"Friends?! Since when?!...'Paulina demanded.

"Valerie has **_ALWAYS_** been my friend Paulina and as for Danny...he's a _nice_ guy...and at least **_they_** were more worried about the fact that I had to spend all night stuck in this school while_** SOME PEOPLE** _here kept complaining how I didn't show up to a _**stupid**_ party!...'Star yelled at Paulina now, who looked utterly appealed now.

"S-Star...'Paulina let out, unable to believe this.

Did she flat out admit to being friends with losers and spoke against Paulina?

Paulina didn't like this...

"Star, this weird attitude has gone on long enough...if you keep doing this...I will have no choice but to throw you out of the A-Listers..."Paulina threatened.

Then something happened that shocked the entire school...Star marched up to Paulina, looked her in the eye and only said this...

"You know...had this been last week, that might have worked on me...but...let's just say that lately, I have had some soul searching done and...to be honest...I rather be like this than go back to being _your_ little satellite...'Star said.

"W-What did you you just say?..."Paulina exclaimed in shock.

"I am saying that you can't kick me out of the A-Listers..because _**I quit!.**_.."Star said, shocking everyone.

"What? Nobody quits the A-Listers!..."Paulina exclaimed in shock, only for Star to suddenly hand her A list items, even her fro yo card.

'Well, _I_ just did..."Star said in a tone that showed that she wasn't going to change her mind about this.

A stunned Paulina stood there as Star walked back to the table where Valerie was at, ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her in disbelief.

Star didn't care because for the first time in a long time...Star felt something she never felt in her life as an A-lister.

She felt free...

* * *

Star rejoined Valerie at their table and Valerie was looking at her in wide eye shock.

"Star...that was totally amazing!...'Valerie said in an awe voice.

"It was?..'Star said, feeling a little sheepish on the big dramatic scene she just did but she doesn't regret it.

"Yeah girl...I always knew you had it in you...'Valerie said, looking like she couldn't be prouder of her.

After months of being rejected by her former friends, Valerie realized what rotten friends they actually were and actually encouraged Star, the only _"popular friend"_ who still cared about her, to leave them but Star wouldn't but now she not only tore Paulina a new one but she did so proudly in front of the entire school.

"What made you finally take off the _popular_ colored glasses?...'Valerie asked and Star...sent a glance to another table, before looking back.

"Like I said...these last few days had made me do a lot of thinking and I realized that the A-Listers were never about order or being the best...and I also realized that deep down, I don't want to be like them...not anymore...'Star said.

Valerie blinked, she knew that Star had gotten trapped on a desert island last week from a disastrous field trip she wasn't a part of. She had been so worried about her and she was glad to see that she was alright. She was also stunned that she had to spend last Friday night stuck in the school overnight as well but at the very least she wasn't hurt.

But did something else happen during all of that?

"I know being a former A-Lister won't be easy but...at leas this way we can hang out together again like we used to...and I also realize that I rather be unpopular with a friend I can actually trust...than an A-Lister with _"friends"_ that I can't...'She confessed.

Star soon found herself in a hug with her best friend.

"I am really proud of you, girl..."Valerie said happily.

Star smiled as she hugged back.

She may have just lost her status, but she has Valerie, and she alone is worth way more than Paulina and the rest of their fake friends, every time.

* * *

_At Danny's table_

"Did that really just happened?...'Sam asked in total shock that she actually dropped the fork she was using to eat her salad.

'Yes, it did and I got video proof of it all...'Tucker said proudly as he pointed to his PDA, which he started shooting the potential girl fight.

Danny had seen the entire thing and smiled when he heard Star refer to him as a _"friend"_ and called him a nice guy. It showed that his own feelings for her were not one sided.

"I told you that there was more to her...'Danny said, feeling proud of how brave Star just was.

It took a lot of guts to stand up to Paulina and basically reject your own school lifestyle to stick by a friend...it showed that Star really was nice on the inside...and she is finally showing it.

Sam managed to snap out of her shock and then noticed something. She saw Star at her table, talking with Valerie...and the blonde girl then looked at their table again...

Or maybe she wasn't looking at them...just one of them...was she looking at _Danny?_

"_What is going on here?..._'Sam thought, getting a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_Back at Star's (New) Table_

Paulina has long since when back to her own table in an angry huff and Star was enjoying talking to Valerie at school, openly once again and they are actually talking about stuff that interested her instead of that generic _"popular"_ stuff that she faked being interested in just to fit in.

Star however, sent a look at a table at the other side of the cafeteria and smiled when her eyes landed on Danny, who was in the middle of eating his burger drinking his milk and Star couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"_The way he eats...it might be a little sloppy...but almost kind of...**cute.**.._'Star couldn't help but think with a little smile forming on her face.

She knew why she thought that. She managed to figure it out last night, due to being unable to stop thinking about the one and only kiss they had together...and how happy she felt when she got to see him again this morning.

_"Do I like him?...I am not completely sure yet but..maybe_..."Star thought as she kept looking in his direction.

Soon Sam Manson noticed her staring and Star looked away, trying to act like she wasn't outright looking at Danny...even though technically speaking, it wouldn't be any of her business.

She noticed Manson still looking at her with almost accusation and Star frowned at that.

_"**Hmpt**...I don't get her problem...I mean, she keeps **saying** that she's not Danny's **girlfriend** and it's not like he **belongs** to her or anything...besides, it's her own fault for not making a move on him. Danny is **still **free as a bird as far as I am concern...'_Star thought, feeling a strange sensation right now that she didn't like exactly as her thoughts continued in this sort of direction.

"Star, are you okay?..."Valerie asked, snapping the blonde girl out of her "_totally-not-jealous"_ thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine...'Star said and Valerie sent her a look.

She noticed the way she looked at Danny...and how she smiled and Valerie had a feeling she knew what was going on. She knew because she experienced it. It seems Star might like Danny...more than she is willing to admit.

While it's been months since she broke up with Danny for his own good and while she was mostly over him, a part of her still has a soft spot for him. It seems Star has developed one as well.

Most girls would get mad if their best friend got a thing for their old boyfriend but...until she takes down the ghost boy, she had to let Danny go and Star is a sweet girl, despite her temper. Valerie trusts her.

Maybe she can trust her to take care of him for her if her suspicions are true?

"Danny really is a nice guy, isn't he?...'Valerie said and noticed Star had a dreamy smile on her face.

"_Yeah._..'Star said...before flinching when she realized what she did... "I mean, yes, he is an okay guy...'Star said and Valerie sent her a knowing look before continuing eating her lunch

Star continued to eat her lunch as well. Eating it with her **_real_** best friend Valerie, though every now and again, her eyes glanced over to Danny's table and she watched him interacting with his friends and she remembered his offer to go get smoothies after school.

Something she is looking forward to.

She smiled as she felt that funny feeling from the other night, though it was more noticeable now and even let out a light sigh. Danny really is something special, she knew that and she hoped that someday soon, he would show her just _how_ special he really is, all because he trusts her to know that side of him.

She glanced at him and then to her former table, where Paulina is currently eating. Their eyes met and she sent her a nasty look. Star returned it before going back to her lunch and chatting with Valerie.

The only _**real**_ friend who ever gave a darn about her.

Star knew that her life with the A-Listers has just ended...and a new life is just beginning.

Sure, she might not be invited to the popular parties anymore or get her special privileges anymore, but at least now she can hang out with Valerie openly again...and she can hang out with Danny too.

Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea and more fun than pretending to be something she doesn't even want to be.

Lunch soon ended, the rest of the school day flew by and Star spent the afternoon hanging out with both Val, and later got that smoothie with Danny.

During that time, Manson sent that _look_ at her again when no one else was looking and Star got annoyed. It's obvious that the goth girl sees her as a threat...

She glanced at Danny again and realized the reason _why..._

_"Better watch out Manson..."_Star thought with a smirk, before she spoke to Danny again, happily talking and socializing with him in a normal and safe environment, even if she had to deal with Foley's pick up lines and Manson's dirty looks.

She took on two different ghosts and survive, so there is nothing that she can't handle.

That night, she wrote the entire day in her diary, before sketching once again.

She knew that nothing will be the same now, everything will keep changing as is no longer a _"satellite"_ and is just "_Star Strong"_, a girl who loves art and is finally showing everyone her true self, not to mention she now has a new, good friend in Danny Fenton...whom she really hopes will one day trust her enough to show her his own true self as well.

Everything is so different now...and it's a difference she knew that she_ liked.  
_

**_The End...For now..._**

* * *

_And done, short but fun :)_

_I would like to personally give a shout out to my totally awesome reviewers for sticking by me since this fic started._

_Let's give some love for: __**61394 , Batguy01, biginferno,Chessmasteroftheuniverse,cg037, CMR Rosa,Cyroclastic, devilzxknight86 , Dianthus ,Dreams Come True 996, EarthShock, Empress Tatiana, Eoin Twomey,Epickend, Fani, fatcatjohn, French, Frost Hunter,Garisfrey26 ,GhostPhenoix , GothGhostQueen,Guest(1), Guest(2), Invader Johnny, Kilikani-Ebbets ,kimcat, Kyle Preston Ross , LordGriffin1000 , Lost, LunarEclipse1000, LyokoAssasin, Mark Juan,Mazamba, meladi1, mikaela2015 , Muhammad Fazeel, Necrogod,NeoMark, No name uwu, P. Andrew , PhantomJedi240 , qazse, sebas12 ,sguimba ,Shangdi zhi, Sir Duncan Frost, StriderPhantom, SkyMeliodas8000, SofiPhan29, Sound Venom,Specter14 ,**** Tories**_ and _**wiseguy2415.**_

_Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

_Be on the looking out for the next installation to this story, called "**Lost".**_

**_Lost: _**_Star has quit the A-Listers and is now officially friends with Danny, and all she wants is to become closer to him. However, an accident results in which Star and Danny (as Phantom) end up lost…in the **GHOST ZONE** and Danny's powers are fading. Now a semi-powered Danny has to get himself and Star back home before Danny reverts back and before his enemies find and destroy them…_

* * *

_For old time's sakes here are some **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:_

**P. Andrew,LordGriffin1000,cg037, ****mikaela2015, Guest(1), Guest(3)** and** Guest(4) :** Thank you :)

**Chessmasteroftheuniverse:** LOL!

**qazse** and **devilzxknight86 :** You all guessed right...

**Muhammad Fazeel:** How's this? Also, thanks :)

**Invader Johnny****:** You got that right :)

**PhantomJedi24:** Thanks for suggesting that Star could threaten Lancer with a lawsuit due to the bullying issue.

**Sebas12: **Thank you, glad to hear that.

**Guest(2):** We all do, buddy.

**FrostHunter:** I hope that this will do for now...

**SoundVenom:** Interesting...not sure if I will use it but interesting.

* * *

**_:) It's been a blast, everybody :)_**


End file.
